Viaje al fin del mundo
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Alfred y Arthur viajan de Nueva York a California por carretera. El destino quiso que se encontraran pero ellos decidiran si se separaran al llegar la punto final del viaje. ¿Puedes acaso enamorarte en cinco días ? UsUk y apariciones de otras parejas...ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos!..Aquí empiezo una nueva historia…un UsUk…mi primer fan fic de la pareja…mi favorita…..sé que tengo otros proyectos….pero estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo…no voy a descuidar ninguno…..lo prometo….sino mi cabeza envuelta en papel de regalo….

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré ls nombres huanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur Kirkland. Veintitrés años de edad. Británico. Inglés para ser más exacto. Estudiante de literatura. Había terminado la universidad hace menos de seis meses. Tenía una licenciatura bajo el brazo y un futuro muy prometedor. Sueño: ser escritor. Había sido aceptado para seguir una maestría en letras en la UCLA en California. Estaba viajando a los Estados Unidos. En una semana comenzarían las clases y debía instalarse. Había comprado un pasaje con escala en Nueva York. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado como todo en su vida. Para tener la edad que tenía era un tipo sumamente organizado, por no decir acartonado. Ahora se encontraba frente a la ventanilla de aduanas en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Parecía un ejecutivo cuarentón en su traje impecable y bien planchado. Todo un señorito inglés.

-Señor, lo sentimos, no puede viajar en este momento.- le informaba la empleada tras una ventanilla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema con mis papeles?- Arthur trataba de mantener la calma.

-Pues su pasaporte no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para viajar dentro de los Estados Unidos de América.

-Señorita, acabo de pasar más de quince horas sentado dentro de un avión viajando desde Inglaterra hasta aquí …¿Cómo me dice ahora que no puedo viajar?

-Como le digo, su pasaporte no cumple con los requisitos necesarios para viajar dentro de los Estados Unidos de América. Las leyes de su país le permiten abandonar el territorio nacional en sus circunstancias, pero ahoranestá en otro país. Los Estados Unidos de América tienen otro tipo de regulación migratoria.

-¿Y cuáles son esas circunstancias?- la voz del europeo ahora sonaba ruda. Había una larga cola de gente atrás suyo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Su pasaporte vence en dos semanas. Como extranjero debe tener un pasaporte con una fecha de vencimiento mayor a los 30 días para poder viajar por avión por el territorio estadounidense.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que debo hacer en este momento?

-Lo contactaré con un agente del consulado británico. Esta es una situación común entre los pasajeros que llegan aquí desde su país, puede renovar su pasaporte en el territorio estadounidense.

-Se lo agradecería bastante, por favor.-exclamó tratando de esconder su molestia.

La mujer marcó un anexo en el teléfono y le pidió a Arthur que esperara. Lo vendrían a buscar en unos minutos. Sintiéndose frustrado, se sentó en una de las bancas de la sala de espera y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Sentía su respiración agitada. Después de unos quince minutos, entró un hombre de unos aproximados cincuenta años, con sobrepeso y calvo.

-¿El Sr. Arthur Kirkland?- dijo con el característico acento inglés.

-Aquí.- Arthur no tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de nada hasta que su problema se viera resuelto.

-Por favor acompáñeme.- El hombre pidió que lo siguiera por entre los pasadizos del aeropuerto hasta llegar a una oficina, en cuya puerta rezaba "Oficina Especial: Consulado Británico". Adentro se percibía un aura británica. El lugar estaba lleno de fotos de atractivos del país: Stonhenge, el Big Ben, el Palacio de Buckingham y el puente de Londres. Un retrato de la Reina Isabel II estaba colgado al lado de una repisa con modelos en miniatura de los famosos autobuses de dos pisos y las cabinas rojas de teléfono inglesas.

-Bien Señor Arthur Kirkland- dijo el hombre que lo había traído hasta allí ahora sentado tras un escritorio de vidrio. –Soy Charles Bellamy, encargado de la oficina del Consulado Británico dentro del aeropuerto. Leí su caso y le voy a decir lo que tiene que hacer.

-Lo escucho.

- Usted puede renovar su pasaporte dentro del territorio estadounidense. Necesita rellenar una serie de formularios que le alcanzaré. Además, necesita hacer el pago de setenta dólares estadounidenses, lo que equivale a cuarenta y cinco libras esterlinas. Sus papeles pasarán a revisión dentro de la Embajada Británica y en quince días aproximadamente tendrá su pasaporte renovado y podrá tomar su vuelo.

-¡¿Quince días? Eso es demasiado tiempo, tengo que estar en California máximo en dos días. Mis clases empiezan en una semana en la UCLA, tengo que instalarme y hacer el papeleo. Quince días es demasiado tiempo.

-Lo sentimos Señor. Es lo único que podemos hacer por usted. Podría llamar a su centro de estudios y decir que tiene que resolver unos papeles sobre su situación migratoria. La otra opción sería el viaje por carretera. Pero como sabrá, California está al otro lado del país y le tomaría al menos cuatro o cinco días llegar hasta allá.

-No me puede estar pasando esto….definitivamente no me puede estar pasando esto- se repetía-¿Está seguro que no hay otro tipo de solución? ¿Y si pago más no se puede acelerar el trámite?- Arthur se había parado de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar en automático.

-Lo sentimos Señor, es la única solución. Ahora mismo tengo que resolver otro asunto, si desea me puede esperar una media hora y le doy los formularios. De otro modo, está es la dirección de la Oficina Principal del Consulado, ahí también puede realizar el trámite.-le dijo el hombre alcanzándole una tarjeta. -Espero que regule su situación. Lo bueno es que puede viajar, mientras no sea por avión.

-Gracias.-Arthur agregó escuetamente mientras se iba. Fue a recoger sus maletas a la banda, las únicas de su vuelo que seguían dando vueltas ahí. Ya había perdido la conexión. Lo único que le quedaba era buscar un lugar para dormir.

Era de noche. Salió del aeropuerto ignorando a todos los taxistas que le ofrecían sus servicios. De todas maneras no conocía el lugar, por más que hablara el mismo idioma, era un extranjero más. Caminó sin sentido hasta abandonar por completo el recinto. Parecía un muerto viviente, su mente estaba ocupada en buscar manera alguna de solucionar su problema. Dinero no le faltaba pero tampoco le sobraba. De repente, un auto a toda velocidad se le apareció al frente. Por suerte se detuvo a poco de estrellarlo.

-¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!...¡Date cuenta de lo que haces! ¡ANIMAL!.-le gritó Arthur al conductor mientras le propinaba una patada al auto. Pudo ver que el manejaba era sólo un muchacho.

-¡Discúlpame amigo!-gritó el chico mientras volvía a arrancar.

-¡¿AMIGO?...¡ESTÚPIDO!.-chilló el inglés. País de porquería.

Arthur se acomodó la ropa y cogió sus maletas. Pero el incidente le hizo pisar tierra. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A dónde iba a ir? Su vida programada se estaba saliendo de control. Buscó un hotel, pero parecía que sus pies lo habían llevado a una especie de barrio. Había estado caminando un buen rato y lo único que veía eran apartamentos. Bloques de cemento con escaleras de metal y ropa tendida en las ventanas. Se sentó en la vereda y se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía hambre y hacía mucho calor. Pero volvió a pararse. Nada hacía tirado ahí, buscaría un policía y le preguntaría sobre el hotel más próximo. No dio ni cinco pasos y apareció otro auto…¿o acaso era el mismo de antes? Y ahora sí lo embistieron.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tirado en el asiento trasero de un automóvil. Un automóvil sucio y lleno de empaques de comida que iba a toda velocidad.

-¡Qué bien, despertaste amigo!...si seguías así hubiera tenido que llevarte al hospital…

-Esa voz…..¡ERES EL BASTARDO DE ANTES!...¡Déjame bajar!...¡Maldita sea, maldito imbécil!-gritó Arthur. Había sido atropellado por el mismo muchacho de antes. A pesar de eso, no lo había auxiliado y encima lo había dejado tirado en el chiquero que tenía por carro.

-Para haber sido atropellado tienes mucha energía…lamentablemente tengo que decirte que no puedo dejarte bajar por ahora.-respondió el conductor. Arthur pudo ver que en efecto era un muchacho. No tenía más de veinte años. Era rubio y usaba lentes. Era lo único que podía ver de éste.

-¡Quién te has creído…no eres más que un estúpido mocoso!...No solo manejas como salvaje…me acabas de atropellar, ni siquiera tuviste la delicadeza de llevarme a un hospital y me metiste en esta cloaca…¡¿Qué pretendías hacer conmigo?...¿Tirar mi cadáver a un basural?

-Vi que estabas vivo antes de meterte aquí, amigo. Y si estás conmigo es porque me están persiguiendo, si te dejaba ahí tirado no sabría decirte que te hubiera pasado.-siguió hablando el chico con total normalidad.

-Punto uno, deja de llamarme amigo. Punto dos, ¡Déjame bajar, no tengo por qué estar metido en tus asuntos vandálicos!...

-Para tu mano ahí señorito inglés…yo no soy ningún vándalo….me están persiguiendo por una pelea callejera…traté de salvar a una chica que iba a ser atacada hace unos días….quien sabe cómo los tipos me ubicaron para vengarse y ahora me estoy escapando…ese es el problema de creerme el héroe de la ciudad…

-¿Crees que te voy a creer ese cuento? …encima perdí mis maletas…

-No lo hagas si quieres, pero tengo que dejarte en un lugar seguro por lo menos…y tus maletas están en mi maletera….

-¿Cuál es ese lugar seguro?- Arthur logró sentarse y vio por las ventanas que lo único que había afuera eran matorrales. Al parecer habían salido de la ciudad.

-No sé….un motel o un restaurante quizás…..

-Maldita sea, maldita mi cagada vida, primero me pierdo el avión, luego me atropellan y encima estoy encerrado con un salvaje al cual al parecer lo están persiguiendo….y lo peor de todo es que me van a dejar tirado en quién sabe dónde…..-Arthur sentía que era un buen momento para morirse.

-¿A dónde ibas a viajar?- le preguntó el joven conductor del auto.

-A California, en una semana empiezo mi maestría en la UCLA.

-¿Y qué te pasó?

-Mis papeles ni están en regla, no puedo viajar en avión y los trámites me demoran al menos quince días…tengo que llegar a California como sea…¡y encima vienes tú maldito bastardo a cagarme más la vida!

-¿California?...California suena bien…..tiene olas geniales….¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?...me has dado una genial idea…te voy a dejar en California….

-No hables como si ese lugar estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina…además ni siquiera te conozco….

-Mi nombre es Alfred- agregó rápidamente el muchacho….

-Con saber tu nombre no basta…..

-¿Qué quieres saber?...

-Nada..quiero que me dejes en el primer lugar decente que veas, eso quiero…..

-Te estoy ofreciendo transporte gratis….sino tendrías que pedir aventones a camioneros a cambio de quién sabe que…..

-¿A ti qué te importa lo que me pase?...

-Me importa…..digo…casi te atropello…míralo como un favor o una recompensa….

-Lo que tienes es miedo de que te denuncie a la policía….

-No…..realmente quiero ir a California…solía vivir allá antes de que mis padres fallecieran…..hace muchos años que no regreso….cuando lo mencionaste pensé que sería un buen momento para volver.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción.- exclamó Arthur. Realmente parecía la única opción que tenía.

-¿Cuás es su nombre señorito inglés?

-Arthur Kirkland

-Bien Señor Kirkland, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones y parece que seremos compañeros de viaje desde ahora….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Lograrán atrapar a Alfred? ¿Arthur llegará a tiempo a California? ¿Con quiénes se encontraran en el camino? ¿Qué obstáculos aparecerán?...Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Los problemas no tardan en llegar

Hola a todos!..Aquí el segundo capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred F. Jones. Diecinueve años de edad. Estadounidense. Originario de California. Residente en Nueva York. Huérfano de padres. Terminó el colegio hace un año pero se ha pasado los últimos doce meses sin hacer nada serio. Por ahí ha tenido un par de trabajos ocasionales. También se ha metido en un par de líos ocasionales. El tiempo que le quedaba libre lo ocupaba encerrado en su habitación dibujando historietas o sacándole acordes a su guitarra. Hace un par de horas escapó de su "hogar" rumbo a California junto con un tipo, un inglés cuyo nombre responde a Arthur Kirkland, al que acaba de conocer al atropellarlo en medio de su fuga. Unos tíos lo persiguen en venganza debido a una gresca callejera. Ambos se encuentran viajando por la carretera.

-¿Crees que esos tíos nos encuentren?- dijo Arthur dejando notar un tono de preocupación en su voz.

-No lo creo….ya hemos avanzado bastante…..estamos casi en el límite de la ciudad….de todas maneras….espero que sepas pelear.- exclamó Alfred. Ya sabía lo que podían llegar a ser los pandilleros y otros pirañas cuando quieren vengarse de alguien.

De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo entre estos dos desconocidos al fin y al cabo. Pasaron varios minutos. El reloj marcaba quince para las once. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran los faroles del auto.

-¿Puedes sacar el mapa que está en la guantera? …Es un libro…–le pidió el americano al inglés mientras paraba el coche. –Quiero ver a cuánto tiempo está el pueblo más cercano. Vamos a tener que buscar dónde dormir.

-Claro.-Arthur metió la mano en la cajuela y encontró pura basura. Más envoltorios de comida y otras cosas indescriptibles. Después de revolver un poco, sacó un libro destartalado y húmedo. –Realmente tu carro es un asco, sólo falta que se cruce una rata al frente, pero ni ellas se subirían a….

De pronto sintieron un ruido como de algo reventándose. Luego, otro sonido igual y otro y otro más. A los segundos, el carro se fue bajando hasta casi chocar la pista. Había pasado algo con las llantas. Alfred cogió la linterna que tenía junto al timón y se bajó a ver. Arthur le siguió. Ni bien pusieron un pie en la acera, sintieron como los cogían del cuello y los levantaban en el aire. A Alfred le encajaron un puñetazo en el rostro y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

-¿Se sintió bien, yankee de mierda?- le gritó el hombre que le había golpeado mientras le metía una patada.-¿Creíste que te nos ibas a escapar?...imbécil...La otra vez nos perdimos de una buena por tu culpa mocoso.

-Dejen al otro, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.-exclamó Alfred mientras se cubría la cara con sus brazos de las patadas que le seguían dando.

-La diversión es mejor de a dos, lo del otro día no es lo único que venimos a cobrarte-agregó el tipo que cogía a Arthur….¿te acuerdas de cuando quisiste dártela de héroe al salvar la tienda de videos de un robo?...Casi nos atrapa la policía por haber metido tu cochino trasero en asuntos que no te competen…-chilló mientras empotraba la cabeza del inglés contra el auto, el cual también se cayó al suelo.

A los dos los siguieron pateando por todo el cuerpo, hasta que uno de los tipos sacó un bate de béisbol. Estaba a punto de utilizarlo cuando las luces provenientes de un auto en la carretera se posaron sobre ellos. Los dos sujetos escaparon entre la vegetación dejando a los muchachos terriblemente heridos

El automóvil paró y de este bajó un hombre rubio, con lentes y bastante alto. Con una linterna iluminó el rostro de ambos.

-¿Pued'n subirse al carr'o?...Los remolcaré. –les dijo el sujeto con un acento raro. Alfred estaba acostumbrado a las golpizas y pudo pararse, aunque con dificultad.

El sujeto lo ayudó a poner a Arthur, quien no reaccionaba, en el asiento del copiloto. Alfred se sentó frente al timón mientras el hombre enganchaba su auto al de ellos con una cuerda.

Sintió como eran remolcados pero no pudo aguantar más tiempo y se quedó en el mismo estado que su compañero inglés. Cuando Alfred abrió los ojos, vio que se dirigían a un grifo al costado de la carretera. El hombre se estacionó y bajó del auto. Al cabo de un instante, apareció un muchacho también rubio, pero mucho más pequeño que el tipo, cargando un botiquín. Alfred sacó del auto a Arthur, quien seguía inconsciente, y lo llevó donde le indicaron los otros sujetos. Entraron a un baño, donde el chico más bajo los atendió.

-Su-san, pásame una bolsa, no, dos bolsas con hielo.- exclamó el más pequeño al otro mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia nasal de Alfred con un poco de algodón.

-Gra..aaacias.-dijo el americano con la cabeza tirada atrás. Si no hubiera aparecido, estoy seguro de nos hubieran terminado matando.

-No hables que harás que tu nariz sangre más. Suerte que Su-san salió a ver qué pasaba. Es raro escuchar ruido alguno en un lugar tan deshabitado.

-Aqu' est' el hielo.-dijo el hombre mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-Gracias, Su-san. Toma ponte esta bolsa en la pierna.-agregó el chico mientras veía el moretón que tenía Alfred en la rodilla.-Veamos a tu amigo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?... Yo soy Alfred, mi compañero se llama Arthur.

-Me llamo Tino, y él es Bergwald.-añadió el rubio mientras le ponía la otra bolsa de hielo sobre la sien al inglés. Ante la sensación de frío, Arthur se despertó y dio un respingo.

-¡¿Qué rayos?...ay duele…maldición….-Arthur comenzó a sentir el dolor invadiéndole….

-¡No te muevas!.-chilló Tino mientras le echaba alcohol a la herida que tenía Arthur en su ceja derecha.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!...¿Qué pasó?...¿Por qué se demoran tanto?.- sonó la voz de un niño. Efectivamente, un chiquillo igual de rubio, de aproximadamente unos doce años de edad, entró al baño gritando. Usaba un pijama le dinosaurios y tenía cara de sueño.

-¡Peter!...¡Te dije que nos esperaras en casa!...No puedes estar despierto a estas horas…ya casi es media noche…..- chilló Tino con cara de enfado.

-Guau…Mamá, ¿qué les pasó a estos señores?...-preguntó el niño curioso.

-H'zle caso a mam'…ya vám'nos.- exclamó Bergwald mientras arrastraba al niño hacia afuera.

-¡Yo quiero saber, papá!...¿Ha habido una pelea?

-Perdónenlo, es sólo un chiquillo, le dijimos que esperara en casa pero parece que ha pasado un buen rato…-Tino miraba su reloj- Ya íbamos a cerrar la estación.

-Perdónenos por todo, sentimos incomodarlos.-Arthur se sentía avergonzado y fastidiado y molesto. Se arrepentía de haberle aceptado la propuesta del americano de ser compañeros de viaje y legar a California por carretera. Ni bien se recuperara, se iba a dar media vuelta a Nueva York e iría la Consulado a renovar su pasaporte. Cómo lo haría, no lo sabía….pero estaba decidido.

-¿A cuánto tiempo está el pueblo más cercano?- Alfred también se sentía avergonzado de incomodar a terceras personas por su culpa.

-Pues…a una hora en auto….pero tendrías que tomar una ruta alternativa porque el desvío directo está cerrado a estas horas….de todas maneras dudo que puedan manejar en esta condición.-les explicaba Tino con cara de conmiseración.

-Eso sería perder tiempo….no podemos alejarnos tanto de la avenida principal.-agregó Arthur sin esconder su molestia.

-Perdónanos, nos hubiera gustado ofrecerles un lugar donde pasar la noche. Lamentablemente vivimos en una casa rodante detrás de este grifo y con las justas tenemos espacio para nosotros.-

-No se preocupen, no queremos causar más molestias.-se disculpó Alfred.

–Pero podemos poner su auto junto a la tienda, así pueden estar seguros y también pueden usar el baño. Mañana en la mañana podrán arreglarlo.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo.- dijeron Alfred y Arthur al unísono.

Los dos salieron y al parecer el tipo que respondía al hombre de Bergwald había remolcado el auto de nuevo hasta al costado de la tienda del gripo. A la vuelta de esta pudieron ver la casa rodante. Era pequeña, diminuta. Al verla, se preguntaron cómo harían para caber los tres ahí adentro. Tino y Bergwald se despidieron de ambos y entraron a su hogar.

Alfred y Arthur entraron al auto, ocupando los asientos del chofer y del copiloto respectivamente. Les dolía demasiado el cuerpo después de la paliza que les había metido y dormir dentro de un carro no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

-Perdóname, Arthur…..pensé que estaban lejos.-Alfred se sentía realmente furioso. Golpeó la puerta con sus puños. -Joder….no quería que te hicieran nada…de veras…

-Ya duérmete.-contestó el inglés dándole la espalda. Sólo quería dormir.

-Lo siento, te lo recompensaré…te lo prometo….-seguía Alfred en su discurso.

-Maldición….¿podrías callarte?...la cabeza me duele….todo el cuerpo me duele…quiero descansar…

-Quiero que me perdones…..no podré dormir si no me lo dices…

-Mierda…sí que eres persistente…te perdono ¿ok?...no fue tu culpa…ahora sí, duérmete, maldición….

-Oye…hablando de otra cosa….¿Qué onda con esos tipos?...Es raro ver en estos días a gente tan amable….

-De seguro….

-Si el más alto…no me acuerdo su nombre…no nos hubiera rescatado…no sé qué sería de nosotros ahora….estaríamos muertos…

-Es lo más probable…

-¿Y qué se supone que eran?...No parecían ser hermanos….¿Y el niño?

-No lo sé, ¿podrías callarte?...Quiero dormir…-Arthur estaba a un paso de perder la paciencia.

-¿Y si eran una pareja de homosexuales?...

-¿Homosexuales?...

-Sí…ya sabes…dos hombres que tienen una relación más allá de lo amical…

-Sé lo que es un homosexual, imbécil….¿Y qué con el niño?...

- Capaz el niño es adoptado…los llamaba mamá y papá…

-Qué familia….tan rara….

-Aunque sea parecían una familia.-la voz de Alfred se tornó melancólica.-Ya hubiese querido yo tener unos padres que se preocuparan así por mí…..sean lo que sean…hetero o homosexuales….se notaba que se querían mucho….eso es al final o importante ¿no?

-Sí, claro…-Arthur se quedó pensando en eso largo rato. A él también le hubiera gustado tener una familia amorosa…..

-Bueno, hasta mañana…esperemos que sea un mejor día.-se despidió Alfred.

-Hasta maña….-el inglés quiso devolver los buenos deseos pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los ronquidos del americano.-Coños, sí que se ha dormido rápido….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Arthur llegará a tiempo a California? ¿Volverán a ser atacados? ¿Qué secreto guarda Alfred? ¿Por qué le fue tan fácil abandonar su hogar en Nueva York? ¿Podrán seguir su viaje estando es estas condiciones? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…de paso pedirles un favor…quisiera saber los nombres humanos de los hermanos de Inglarterra…Escocia, Gales e Irlanda…si me los pueden pasar se los agradeceré un montón….. . así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola a todos!..Aquí el tercer capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol hacía imposible seguir durmiendo pues sus rayos caían como agujas sobre el rostro de ambos viajeros. Salieron del auto y vieron con los hombres que los habían ayudado la noche anterior ya habían abierto el grifo. Uno que otro camionero pasaba a rellenar el tanque. La carretera era un lugar demasiado solitario.

-Un nuevo día, maldito sol….Bueeeenos días, Arthur…¿Ya te sientes mejor?-saludaba Alfred dando a notar que estaba de buen humor a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días…¿Qué crees, idiota?...Ayer no sólo me pasaron un auto encima y sobreviví de milagro sino que un par de salvajes me dieron unos masaje a punta de puñetazos y patadas…-el humor del inglés…seguía de malas obviamente…¿Acaso no te duele el cuerpo?

-Estoy acostumbrado a las palizas….-el tono de voz del americano ahora dejaba entrever algo de melancolía...

-Debe ser común para ti estar metido en este tipo de problemas ¿no?...

-No lo decía por eso….no soy un delincuente….¿Puedes dejar de pretender que lo soy?

-No te preocupes…ya no te lo voy a volver a decir….esto ya no va más…..

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Alfred parecía saber lo que el otro le iba a decir…

-Que quiero decir….¿Qué quiero decir?...¡No te hagas el idiota!-le gritó Arthur...¿Crees que puedo seguir andando contigo?...Te voy a recordar que desde que te conocí…lo cual pasó a menos de un día….me han pasado más desgracias juntas que en mis veintitrés años de vida….

-Lo siento…..-Alfred le miró directo a los ojos. -Realmente lo siento….

-Con eso no se arregla nada- Arthur desvió la mirada. -Haz como que no nos conocimos…de todas maneras somos dos extraños….regresa a tu vida…yo haré la mía….punto.

-Por qué será que todo el mundo termina alejándose de mí…digo…..siempre me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor…realmente trato…

-No hagas que esto parezca como si tu novia de toda la vida te estuviera cortando…¡SOY UN EXTRAÑO!...¿Qué problemas tienes?...De todas maneras no me importa…yo me voy…

-Es verdad…tienes toda la razón…..-Alfred se quedó con la mirada perdida, ensimismado….-No soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer….sólo que pensé que…

-Exacto….yo me voy…-Arthur cortó la conversación y salió del auto dando un portazo….-Abre la maletera…por favor…..-casi se olvidaba de su equipaje. Ni bien sacó las maletas, se encontró cara a cara con Tino.

-Buenos días –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días- le respondió Arthur tratando de no parecer rudo. Realmente estaba molesto.

-¿Pasó algo?- Tino pasó sus ojos de la cara del inglés al auto, exactamente a Alfred, quien estaba con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

-Nada- dijo escuetamente Arthur.

-Bueno, Su-san y yo habíamos guardado un poco del desayuno que hicimos para ustedes. Si quieren pueden acercarse a la casa rodante.

-Son muy amables pero tengo que irme.

-¿Ya se van?

-Yo sí, él no sé. Les agradezco por todo. Si no fuera por usted….y su..su….amigo…

-Bergwald.-lo cortó el chico.

-Perdóneme…de no ser por ustedes…capaz no seguiría aquí…Me despido.- Arthur hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta con las maletas en la mano.

-Siento entrometerme pero tienes que ir al pueblo para tomar algún tipo de transporte...por aquí sólo hay camiones. Debes ir en auto.-dijo Tino mientras regresaba a la estación.

-Gracias.-Arthur esbozó una mueca. Eso significaría pedirle ayuda al gringo, eso nunca.-Mil veces joder-gruñó mientras pateaba la tierra. -¿Por qué parece que el destino quiere que siga dependiendo de él?...Argggghhhhh…Que más queda….

El inglés tragó saliva y se acercó a la ventana del piloto. Alfred seguía agachado, hecho bulto. No lo hacía por nada más que por su propia conveniencia. Le pediría que lo dejara en el lugar más cercano por donde pasara transporte. San se acabó. Se regresaría a Nueva York y comenzaría los trámites de su pasaporte. No había perdido ni un día.

-¿Alfred?- dijo en un susurró. ¿Y si le decía que no?.

-Arthur- el americano lo volvió a mirar directamente a los ojos. Éste de nuevo retiró la mirada en un reflejo.

-Esteeeee….¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo lo que dije antes?- Arthur no se estaba disculpando. Dejaba todo en claro, según él. Tenía que buscar su propio beneficio.-Estaba exaltado…ya sabes…a uno nunca le pasan tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.- el inglés sudaba frío por tener que decir todo eso.-Nada fue tu culpa…son cosas de la vida y…

-¿Dónde quieres que te deje?- le interrumpió Alfred.

-No es eso…-el americano al parecer se había dado cuenta de todo. Arthur no tenía otra salida que recurrir a su ayuda.-Perdón….

-¿Qué?

-¡PERDÓN!...Maldición….necesito que me dejes en algún lado donde pueda tomar transporte para Nueva York. Voy a hacer los trámites de mi pasaporte. California está muy lejos…..

-Deja de excusarte, es mejor ser sincero ¿sabes?. Lo haces por mí….-agregó Alfred en tono que dejaba notar ¿tristeza?- Súbete.

El inglés obedeció. Tenía la cara roja y no de insolación. Sudaba y no por el calor. Alfred manejó hasta pasar al lado de la casa rodante.

-¿Ya se van?- Tino se sorprendió al ver a los dos metidos en el auto.

-Sí…no podemos perder más tiempo….Arthur debe llegar a California lo antes posible.-explicó Alfred.

-Si siguen la carretera en línea recta si detenerse, en una hora van a llegar a un pequeño pueblo. .Les tomará más tiempo si se desvían. Lo primero que va a aparecer es un restaurante italiano. Cuando entren, los va a recibir un hombre como de cincuenta y tantos años…aunque no los parezca. Si él no está, los atenderán sus nietos. A ellos les preguntan dónde tomar transporte. Díganles que van de parte de Tino de la estación de combustible.

-Gracias por todo.-Alfred se despidió mientras hacía los cambios del auto.

-Tomen- el muchacho les entregó una bolsa llena de víveres. Agua, galletas, papitas, gaseosa…

-Gracias….espéreme…voy a sacar mi billetera…-dijo Alfred.

-Es un regalo, lo necesitarán.

-Gracias por todo.-Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante para poder despedirse, de nuevo del chico.-Dile lo mismo a Bergwald.

-Lo haré…¡Adiós!….-se despidió Tino mientras ondeaba la mano en el aire y el carro de Alfred se apartaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿P'r qu'e hic'ste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Tino.

-D'cirles que el transp'rte más cercan' era en el p'eblo donde viv'n los italian's?- se explicó Bergwald.

-Tenían que arreglar unos asuntos. Sé que dentro de dos horas pasa el bus del camionero turco hacia Nueva York….pero era muy poco tiempo como para dejar todo claro.

-No ten'as p'r qu'e entr'metert'….Sadiq hub'era quer'do tener un par de p'saj'eros más…..es m'as….desvi'ars'e les h'ubier'a ahorr'ad' tiemp'o….

-Su-san….tú no entiendes nada….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de manejar unas tres horas, Alfred detuvo el auto a un lado de la vía. No podía seguir si no tomaba un descanso.

-Creo que el chico de la estación nos engañó…no hay ningún restaurante…ya he manejado cerca de tres horas sin parar….-Alfred exclamó mientras tomaba una de las gaseosas que les habían regalado.

-Ya me di cuenta…creo que nunca voy a llegar a California….maldición….voy a terminar en México si sigo de esta forma.-gruñó el inglés.

-Tú decides…seguimos de frente o podemos regresar. No hay ni un indicio de civilización por aquí….

-¿Todavía quieres ir a California?-ese era su último recurso. Al final de cuentas terminaría teniendo al americano como compañero de viaje hasta llegar a su destino.

-Claro….el problema no soy yo…..Entonces seguiremos de frente.-exclamó Alfred con seguridad.

El silencio incómodo que habían compartido toda la mañana se comenzó a disipar cuando volvieron al auto después de haber tomado la decisión de seguir su viaje hasta California.

-Nunca me dijiste cuántos años tenías...-preguntó Alfred mientras ponía un disco en el reproductor.-Yo tengo diecinueve.

-Veintitrés- dijo escuetamente el inglés.

-¡¿QUÉ?...Pensé que tendrías por lo menos treinta….y eso…

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan viejo?-chilló Arthur.

-Varias cosas…

-¿Cómo cuáles se puede saber?..

-Primero, ya acabaste la universidad y vas a hacer un maestría…

-Eso no tiene nada de raro….que otros sean unos vagos es muy diferente….

-Luego, tienes un lenguaje muy formal…hasta cuando insultas a alguien suenas como un viejo…

-¿No será porque soy inglés?

-Claro que no…los de Monty Python no hablan como tú…

-¿No será porque son comediantes, idiota?...

-Bueno…y por último…a pesar de haber sido atropellado y golpeado en medio de una temperatura de más de treinta grados centígrados…¡SIGUES CON TU CAMISA Y TU CORBATA BIEN PUESTAS!...

-Esto se llama elegancia…a diferencia de ti que parece que tu ropa es diez veces más grande de lo que necesitas…..tus pantalones te quedan por las rodillas y tu camiseta tiene una mancha de quién sabe qué cosa que parece haber estado ahí hace semanas…..

-Hablando de higiene…sería genial encontrar una ducha pronto…-cambió Alfred de tema…

-Ni que lo digas…..ya se me debe haber pegado el olor de esta cloaca con ruedas…..

-Creo que me mejor me hubiera ido sólo….así hacías un poco de ejercicio caminando hasta California….

-No puedes negar que esta cosa es una inmundicia….

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡¿Qué?-respondió Arthur de mala gana…

-¿Cuántas cejas tienes?...¿Ya las has registrado como patrimonio de tu país?...Realmente son sorprendentes….Puedes dibujar el mapa de Inglaterra en ellas-se rió Alfred a mandíbula suelta.

-¡ERES UN REVERENDÍSIMO IDIOTA!...Tu inteligencia es digna de una cucaracha…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Llegaran a encontrar el restaurante italiano? ¿Qué encontrarán allí? ¿Se llegarán a llevar mejor? ¿Se revelará algún secreto? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…he cambiado de categoría la historia…está en Romance y en Drama ahora…ya no en Humor…. …mis musas literarias me abandonan si no ven reviews…unas pocas palabritas las hacen felices -. así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Un lugar en medio de la nada

Hola a todos!..Aquí el cuarto capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred llevaba unas cuatro horas manejando, la tarde comenzaba a caer y no había rastro alguno de algún restaurante. La verdad es que no había una sola casa u edificación. El paisaje pasó de estar lleno de matorrales a ser una especie de desierto rocoso con formaciones montañosas. No iban a aguantar otro día más de viaje si esa noche no lograban dormir en una cama. El cuerpo lo tenían molido, a ambos se les adormecían las piernas y la cabeza parecía que se les iba a romper en pedazos. Lo peor de todo es que Arthur no podía manejar, su licencia no era válida en los Estados Unidos y tendría que practicar antes para acostumbrarse al timón a la izquierda. Estaba preocupado, el cansancio se hacía evidente en la cara de Alfred, y si no encontraban un lugar decente para descansar, el americano colapsaría.

-¿Qué haces por la vida?-Arthur trató de distraerlo.-¿No trabajas o estudias acaso?...-Se me hace extraño que una persona de la nada decida abandonar su hogar.

-Pues donde yo vivía era lo menos parecido a un hogar. Pensaba irme desde hace tiempo, el hecho de que esos tipos me persiguieran fue el detonante de mi huida.-explicó Alfred con seriedad.

-Ya decía yo…también has traído equipaje.

-Si un par de camisetas, ropa interior y un jean se pueden llamar equipaje.

-¿Pensabas ir a California desde un principio entonces?

-Realmente no sabía a dónde ir. Tome el carro ayer y comencé a manejar sin rumbo. Planeaba darme una vuelta por el país, pero aparecieron esos tipos persiguiéndome y luego tú con lo de California y me dije ¿Por qué no?

-¿Tienes dinero?...Los tipos de la estación nos regalaron cosas y nos arreglaron el carro gratis pero de todas maneras necesitamos pagar el hospedaje, la comida y la gasolina del resto de días.

-Unos cincuenta dólares.

-¡¿Crees que cincuenta dólares iban a ser suficientes para tu viaje por todo Estados Unidos?- al inglés le enfurecía la irresponsabilidad del otro.

-No te exaltes…pensaba trabajar por ahí…lavando platos o algo así…

-¿Conoces la palabra planificación?...¿No te gustaría estudiar, ser alguien en la vida para dejar de pasarte tus días a la deriva?

-Pues aunque no lo creas…cuando terminé el colegio estaba entusiasmado con esa idea…recibí becas para diferentes universidades por ser atleta….estaba en el equipo de basquétbol …era el armador….

-¿Y qué paso?

-Antes de estudiar quería dejar mi casa…y para eso debía ganar dinero….comencé a trabajar para poder ahorrar pero al final no logré juntar mucho como verás….

-¿Qué quisieras estudiar si pudieras entrar a alguna universidad o instituto?...Deberías tratar de postular a alguno….recién tienes diecinueve..un año perdido no es nada….

-Diseño gráfico…siempre quise ser dibujante profesional…trabajar haciendo historietas o algo así….En la guantera hay un cuaderno de dibujos….

-A ver si eres bueno dibujando- Arthur metió la mano en el cajón lleno de porquería que era esa cosa y encontró una especie de libreta anillada. La abrió y vio cada uno de los dibujos que estaban ahí. Eran realmente buenos. Allí pudo observar dibujos de personas retratadas, monstruos y criaturas fantásticas inventadas y paisajes reproducidos al mínimo detalle. A lápiz, carboncillo o colores. -¡Son realmente geniales!...De verdad tienes mucho talento….-exclamó Arthur sorprendido.-No puedes dejar que esto se pierda…

-¡¿De verdad piensas eso?...Creo que les falta mejorar mucho…..-Alfred se sentía reconfortado de al ser alabado.

-Sí…creo que puedes entrar a estudiar a donde te lo propongas….sólo tienes que postular….

-Puede ser….si tú lo dices lo intentaré….antes de llegar a California te haré un retrato….aunque necesitaré un carbón de parrilla para poder dibujar tus cejas….- bromeó el americano.

-¡REALMENTE ERES UN REVERENDO IMBÉCIL!-chilló Arthur...Trato de tener un conversación decente contigo pero tu cerebro de insecto no puede seguirme la corriente…..¡NO POSTULES A NINGÚN LADO! Te terminarán expulsando por idiota…

-Pero Arthie…tú me acabas de alabar….-dijo Alfred haciendo un puchero….

-¡¿Quién carajos te ha dado permiso para llamarme Arthie?...Eres un gringo estúpido….-gruñó el inglés…

Entre su discusión, no prestaron atención a un cartel clavado a un lado de la autopista. Tenía los colores de la bandera italiana (verde, bianco, rosso….the tricolore…ANDIAMMO!) y estaba lleno de fotos de lasañas.

-¿Lo viste?-el inglés le dijo al americano.- Parece que el tipo de la gasolinera no mentía….¡era un cartel de un restaurante italiano?

-¡Yujuuuuuuuuuu!-Parece que dormiré en una cama suave por hoy.- el americano chilló de emoción.

De nuevo volvió a aparecer otro cartel muy parecido pero repleto de fotos de spaghetti. Esta vez pararon el auto para poder leer lo que decía.

-La Trattoria di Mambrino. De la familia Vargas. Desde 1940.–leyó Arthur en voz alta.

-Lasañas, spaghettis, fettucinis, pizza y más. El verdadero sabor italiano en todo Estados Unidos. A quinientos metros.-prosiguió Alfred.

-Tendremos una buena cena por hoy.-agregó Arthur. Teníamos que preguntar por el hombre que nos dijeron o por sus nietos.

-Ya estoy saboreando todo lo que comer.-Alfred ya estaba echando babas.

A los pocos minutos de seguir el camino, divisaron un local al lado de la carretera. Era de ladrillos, techo rojo de tejas y tenía una chimenea, probablemente de la cocina. Un cartel de neón encima rezaba: "La Trattoria di Mambrino. Familia Vargas". El sol iba desaparecer en poco tiempo y los dos viajeros tuvieron suerte de encontrar el lugar antes de que anocheciera. Aparcaron el auto en la playa de estacionamiento afuera del local. Bajaron de éste y entraron al restaurante. Era un lugar pequeño y rústico, pero muy acogedor. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas cuadriculadas en rojo y blanco. Los manteles de las mesas tenían el mismo diseño. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotografías de atractivos italianos: La Torre de Pisa, la Fontana di Trevi, las góndolas de Venecia, los campos de la Toscana, el Vaticano, entre otros. Había una barra enfrente de la cocina y un tocadiscos. Las meseras atendían a los clientes vestidas como si fueran a bailar la Tarantela, con una falda negra con bordados de colores, una blusa blanca de mangas bombachas y un chaleco rojo. Los dos muchachos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la barra. Inmediatamente se les acercó un muchacho muy risueño de cabello marrón con un extraño rulo al costado de la cabeza vestido igual que las chicas pero usando un pantalón y una camisa, al parecer el único mesero varón del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Trattoria de Mambrino. Esta es nuestra carta. Se las dejaré para que puedan escoger su pedido. Mi nombre es Feliciano y seré quien los atienda, ve.

-Buenas tardes, nos dijeron que encontraríamos al dueño del lugar aquí. Necesitamos hablar con él.-le dijo Arthur al chico.

-Buenas tardes, es muy urgente que hablemos con él.-agregó Alfred.

-Lo siento mucho, pero el abuelo Roma está de viaje por Italia o por ahí cerca, ve. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Entonces…tú eres su nieto….creo que podrías ayudarnos. Queríamos saber si hay algún motel con precios módicos por aquí. Estamos de viaje y necesitamos un lugar para descansar.-le contó el inglés su problema al muchacho.

-Ve, el pueblo está a unos pasos de aquí y allí hay moteles de todo precio. Creo que el que sabe más de eso es mi hermano, voy a llamarlo. El chico se dio media vuelta y se fue tras la barra. No se habían percatado, pero allí había un muchacho muy parecido al mesero. Tenía el cabello marrón, aunque más oscuro, y un rulo salía también de su cabeza, aunque del lado opuesto. Al parecer eran hermanos. Sin embargo, su cara no era para nada amigable, tenía un gesto de molestia.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres Feliciano? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?...Tengo que arreglar el desastre que el bastardo de Antonio ha hecho con los pedidos….-gruñó. Eran dos…no tres lasañas para la mesa ocho y una tarta carbonara para…

-Pero fratello, mira…..

-Lovi-love, no me eches la culpa de tu desorden…eres tú el que debe darme los pedidos-sonó una voz, con un dejo español, de adentro de la cocina….

-¡Maldición!...¡Cállate!...No te pagamos para que hables idioteces, bastardo…y ¡Vuelve a decirme Lovi-love y voy a meter tu cara en el horno!.-el chico comenzó a gritar….

-Frateeeeeeello, ve…los clientes de la mesa cuatro quieren preguntarte algo….

-Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, maldición. A los clientes no se les debe hacer esperar, Feliciano. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido?...-el chico salió de detrás de la barra y se fue directo a la mesa que ocupaban los dos viajeros.

Alfred y Arthur habían escuchado todo pero ni bien el muchacho estuvo al frente suyo, se hicieron los desentendidos.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lovino (no Lovi-love ni que mierda). Perdonen la demora. Mi hermano me dijo que tenían una consulta.- la cara dl chico pasó a tener una expresión amable.

-Esteee….sí…..mi compañero y yo deseábamos saber si hay algún motel barato por aquí. Estamos molidos por el viaje y necesitamos una cama o algo parecido.-le explicó Alfred.

-Les puedo recomendar uno cuyo dueño es una conocida mía. Pero si no conocen el pueblo es peligroso que vayan solos. Si esperan a que cerremos el local podemos llevarlos.-les ofreció Lovino tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.-Por mientras, pueden pedir algo si desean, le diré a mi hermano que les traiga pan al ajo de cortesía. ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?

-Gracias, eso haremos.-dijo Arthur con tranquilidad. Con respecto a la comida, quiero una lasaña al funghi…esa con champiñones y tres diferentes tipos de queso y una limonada helada….

-Yo voy a pedir una pizza grande, mitad con pepperoni y mita con anchoas y una Coca-Cola de litro y medio con bastante hielo.-añadió Alfred emocionado, mientras el chico anotaba los pedidos en una libreta y se daba media vuelta para la cocina.

-¿Cómo puedes embutirte tal cantidad de comida?...Pecas de glotonería…-le recriminó Arthur…

-Hace bastante tiempo que no como nada decente; además, es más barato que tu lasaña rellena de hongos….

Setas, imbécil, se llaman setas…..

-Lo que sea, todo lo que se parezca a la casa de los Pitufos son hongos….-Alfred hacía demostración una vez más de su idiotez.

La puerta del restaurante se volvió a abrir y el primer chico que los atendió, Feliciano, salió corriendo de donde estaba metido. Les dejó cual rayo el pan al ajo que su hermano les había ofrecido y se fue a recibir al comensal. Los pocos clientes que había voltearon a ver quién era el que estaba entrando. Un tipo con pinta de oficial del ejército entró y se sentó en la primera mesa que vio. Era alto, fornido, con cabello rubio perfectamente peinado con gel, ojos azules y vestía un uniforme militar impecable. Parecía un viejo conocido del muchacho risueño. Éste también se sentó en la mesa.

Tras la barra, el hermano de éste, Lovino, echaba serpientes y otros demonios por la boca.

-Maldita sea, ya vino el bastardo patatas aquí….deberían venir los cazadores de nazis para llevárselo, joder.

-Lovino, Ludwig es un cliente más, míralo por el lado que a mayor cantidad de comensales, más dinero se gana.-la voz de adentro de la cocina se reveló. Un muchacho de cabello marrón y ojos verdes salió vestiendo un mandil.

-No me molesta eso, grandísimo idiota. Es Feliciano, se pone como un idiota ni bien lo ve. Míralo, su usual cara de imbécil está rompiendo su propio record.

-¡Estás celoso, Lovi!...Tu hermano se interesa más por Ludwig que por ti. -rió Antonio. –Deberías superar eso…algunos te damos atención desinteresada y ni siquiera lo notas.

-¿De qué rayos hablas, bastardo?...Hablas cómo si quisieras que nadie te entienda…

De repente la puerta de la tienda volvió a abrirse e ingresó una muchacha esta vez. Era una chica rubia que usaba una cinta verde en la cabeza.

-¡Antonio, buenas noches!- gritó la chica desde la puerta.

-Maldición….¡No chilles así en medio del local!...Menos le hables a los trabajadores que están en hora de servicio.-Lovino gruño con cara de enfado.

-No te había visto, Lovino, buenas noches a ti también…No deberías ser tan estricto….ya van a cerrar.-dijo la chica con una cara divertida.

-Ya vamos a cerrar no es lo mismo que ya cerramos.-agregó Lovino mientras se dio la vuelta y cogió un trapo. Se dirigió a las mesas vacías y comenzó a limpiar. Aunque no le quitaba el ojo a Antonio. No quedaban más clientes que Alfred y Arthur y el tipo con apariencia de militar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Emma?-le preguntó Antonio a la muchacha.-¿Y qué milagro tu hermano no está detrás de ti?

-Quería dejarte esto.-Emma sacón una bolsa de su cartera. -He estado preparando chocolates. Pensé que te gustarían….y pues…mi hermano….se ha ido con los de su facultad de Química de la Universidad a un seminario. Tenía una charla sobre la legalización de la marihuana o algo así.

-Debería dejar eso, las drogas son malas…

-Eso mismo le digo a Vincent…

-Perdóname, no te he agradecido, no te hubieras molestado en venir. Ahora vas a tener que regresarte sola a tu casa. Vives tan lejos.

-Esteeee….no te preocupes, además vine…-la cara de Emma se fue poniendo roja y desvío la mirada a un costado….a pedirte que fueras mi pareja de baile para mi graduación.

Lovino, quien estaba pasándole un trapo a las sillas, agudizó el oído. A pesar de que no lo aceptara, siempre trababa de escuchar las conversaciones que Antonio tenía. Especialmente si era con alguna de las chicas que normalmente le rodeaban. Era bastante popular entre las féminas, siempre atraía jovencitas al restaurante.

-¿No crees que ya estoy un poco mayor para eso?-Antonio rió pero paró al ver la cara de vergüenza de Emma. Digo, debe haber muchos chicos de tu propia escuela queriendo ir contigo. Tu hermano me metería una paliza si aceptara.

-¡No!...No te va a hacer nada…realmente quiero ir contigo….o acaso….¿Otra ya te ha pedido lo mismo?...

-No, para nada…es que…lo que pasa es que…

-¿Tienes enamorada?...Lo siento..vine sin preocuparme de que podría molestarte.-la cara de Emma ahora tenía una expresión de tristeza.-Olvídalo…

-No tengo enamorada ni nada por el estilo….ni pareja alguna.-Antonio agregó mientras miraba a Lovino por el rabillo del ojo. Éste hizo cómo si no escuchara nada.

-¿Hay alguien qué te gusta?- Emma lo miraba fijamente y con suma curiosidad. Aunque un tinte de resignación bañaba su cara.

-Pues…cómo decirte…sí hay alguien…-Antonio ahora era el sonrojado. Lovino ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo. Antonio nunca le había dicho que alguien le gustaba.

-Una persona especial para ti. Que suerte…¿Conozco a esa persona?-Emma prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-Sí la conoces…

-¿Ya te le has declarado?

-No, la verdad que no. Aunque me la paso mandándole indirectas que nunca entiende.-Antonio miró de frente a Lovino, quien también lo estaba mirando pero desvió su mirada.

-Me imagino….espero que seas feliz con esa persona.-Emma se dio media vuelta. –Ya me voy, adiós.

-Lo siento, Emma. Vas a ver que alguien más genial que yo te va pedir que vayas al baile con él….-Antonio pensó que lo que dijo fue estúpido. Emma claramente sentía algo por él, algo más que amistad e indirectamente la rechazó.-¿No quieres que te acompañe al paradero?-se ofreció. Se sentía algo culpable.

-No te preocupes, todavía no ha anochecido.-agregó ella mientras cerraba la puerta del local y salía.

Lovino se sentía raro. No sabría decir si lo que sentía era enojo o miedo. Nunca le había escuchado a Antonio decir nada sobre su vida sentimental. A pesar que se conocían hace ya varios años, desde que éste siendo niño llegó como inmigrante desde España, nunca habían hablado de ese tema.

-Te vas a quedar limpiando una hora más, bastardo.

-Pero Lovi, sólo he hablado diez minutos, además, todo lo terminaré en menos de media hora.

-Me ayudarás con las cuentas.-Lovino no quería discusiones.

De repente, se sintió cómo un auto a toda velocidad frenaba afuera del local y de éste salía una persona que tiró su puerta. A los segundos, irrumpió en el local una mujer, mayor que la muchacha que había salido hace pocos minutos, aunque no tanto. Parecía haber ingerido licor. Su larga cabellera color marrón estaba algo despeinada, sus ojos verdes se veían perdidos, tenía ojeras y su ropa estaba completamente arrugada.

-Todos los hombres son unos perros, perros, perros. Unas ratas de dos patas, we.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur lograrán dormir en un lugar decente? ¿Quién es la mujer que acaba de ingresar ebria al local? ¿Y el sujeto con pinta de oficial de las SS? ¿Quién es la persona que le gusta a Antonio? ¿Legalizarán la marihuana? ¿El hermano de Emma dejará las drogas? ¿El abuelo de los hermanos realmente estará en Italia? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía y a Holanda, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España..en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Confesiones y verdades

Hola a todos!..Aquí el quinto capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Elizabeta…¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?-exclamó Antonio sorprendido de verla en ese estado.

-Solo quiero un trago más…-farfulló la mujer mientras se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Feliciano y el tipo con pinta de soldado.

-Eli, ve….Te ves muy mal….¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? -le ofreció Feliciano.

-Ahhhh…Ita-chan, taaaaan lindo…todos los hombres deberían ser como tú…-dijo abrazándolo.

-No deberías estar por ahí en este estado, Elizabeta. Cualquiera puede hacerte algo malo, aparte del espectáculo…..-el sujeto con uniforme militar le habló con un tono de voz grave.

-Calla, calla, Ludwig. Todos los de tu familia son iguales. Deberían empezar a preocuparse más por los sentimientos que por las impresiones…

Ni terminó de hablar y se quedó dormida. Antonio se acercó a ella tratando de despertarla.

-Déjala que se le pase…-le dijo Lovino al español.-Se ha pasado de copas, nada más.

-Ella no es así normalmente, algo tiene que haber pasado.-contestó este.

-Déjame tranquila, maldición.-gruñó Elizabeta.-No puedo dormir con todo este ruido.-Inmediatamente se paró y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban sentados Alfred y Arthur.

-Hola, me siento con ustedes ¿Está bien?-sin esperar respuesta se sentó al lado de Alfred y se quedó dormida sobre él.

-¿Es normal en tu país que las chicas hagan esto?-le preguntó Arthur a Alfred.

-Depende de qué se hayan metido al cuerpo.-rió Alfred sin dejar de masticar lo que estaba comiendo. De repente, el que estaba a su lado era Ludwig, el sujeto con aires a militar.

-Discúlpenla, me haré cargo de ella.-les dijo con seriedad.

-Entendemos, no te preocupes.-agregó Alfred como si nada pasara. El tipo la agarró del brazo y quiso levantarla.

-No quiero….-refunfuñó Elizabeta.

-Tus problemas debes resolverlos en casa. Deja de comportarte como una inmadura-le contestó Ludwig.

-Eso díselo a tu querido primo.-la mujer levantó su mano derecha y la puso a pocos centímetros de la cara de Ludwig.

-¿Dónde está tu anillo de compromiso?...¿Qué pasó con Roderich?.- Todos tenían fija la mirada en el dedo anular de la chica.

-Diez años al agua…..me lo canceló todo….-los ojos de Elizabeta estaban húmedos.

-Espera…..¿De qué estás hablando?...Se iban a casar dentro de dos meses…..

-¿No te lo había dicho?...¿No te había contado de su grandiosa beca para estudiar piano en Viena?-la chica rompió en llanto.

-No me dijo nada de cancelar la boda…-Ludwig estaba estupefacto.

-Lo peor de todo es que se va a ir la próxima semana...¡YA LO SABÍA DESDE HACE MUCHO!...eso es obvio….tiene hasta los pasajes comprados…..sólo faltaba echar a volar a la estúpida de Elizabeta.…

-Él no puede haber hecho eso….no puede haberte dicho todo eso….

-Claro que no me lo dijo…no es lo suficientemente hombre para habérmelo dicho…bueno sólo me cortó sin informarme de todo lo demás…

-¿Todo lo demás?...

-Encontré una serie de e-mails en la carpeta de eliminados de su cuenta….le escribía a tu hermano….

-¿A Gilbert?

-Sí, al imbécil ese….le decía lo feliz que estaba de dejar todo aquí y empezar una nueva vida en Europa…que estaba harto de trabajar como profesor de música en una escuelucha…que él quería ser concertista….

-No te creo, conozco a Roderich desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca ocultaría nada….

-Y que la relación conmigo se había enfriado irreparablemente…que iba a terminar con todo y cancelar la farsa del matrimonio…así podrían estar juntos…y nadie los iba a molestar y… bla bla bla….¿A qué te suena eso?...

-…..-Ludwig no dijo nada.

-A que tu querido hermanito y el pedazo de porquería de Roderich son pareja….van a estar juntos en Austria porque no iban a tener a las dos familias presionándolos…a la gente mirándolos mal….y a la triste babosa de Elizabeta como piedra en el zapato. Cuando le encaré todo esto, no me negó nada…..

A pesar de que los demás estaban lejos, los demás pudieron escuchar toda la conversación claramente. Elizabeta fue elevando el volumen de su voz hasta terminar gritando. Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa digna de fotografiar. Hasta Alfred y Arthur se sentían aturdidos a pesar de que no conocían a los que eran mencionados en las palabras de la chica.

-Ahora sí, déjame tranquila.-Elizabeta se soltó su brazo de la mano de Ludwig y se volvió a dormir sobre la mesa.

-Ahora creo que mi problema es pequeño a comparación del de esta chica.-agregó Arthur resignado.

-Bien dicho, señorito inglés.-dijo Alfred dándole el último bocado a su cena. No había parado de comer en todo este tiempo.

De la nada irrumpió alguien en el restaurant, un hombre que parecía haber estado corriendo se quedó parado en la puerta. Estaba perfectamente vestido, pulcro y ordenado. Llevaba lentes y su cabello marrón estaba cuidadosamente peinado.

-Gracias a Dios está aquí.-dijo entre jadeos. No pudo ni dar ni un paso cuando le dieron un puñetazo en la cara. Sus lentes salieron volando al contacto con los nudillos de Ludwig.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?-gruñó el sujeto mientras se sobaba el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Roderich?- le dijo Ludwig con voz iracunda.

-Busco a Elizabeta….¿A qué más podría venir?...No estaba en su casa, sólo podía encontrarla aquí.

-Ya nos contó todo lo que pasó….

-¿Lo de los e-mails también?

-Exacto….nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde…

-En primer lugar, yo había terminado con ella un día antes de que se metiera a mi cuenta de correo de electrónico….-Roderich estaba sudando. -En segundo lugar, lo que yo haga después de haber roto nuestra relación es problema mío….y por último, nunca le mentí…traté de decírselo desde hace mucho…lo de tu hermano….

-Por eso que él quería hacer su pasantía militar en Alemania….Maldición…-Ludwig levantó su brazo para encajarle otro golpe a Roderich pero sintió que alguien lo había cogido para impedírselo.

-No lo hagas, ve.-era Feliciano.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó Ludwig tratando de zafarse.

-No lo hare, ve…..él tiene razón….lo que haga después de haber terminado con Eli es cosa suya, ve. A pesar que la situación sea tan extrema, él nunca la engañó.

-Mi fratello tiene razón, macho patatas...además no es asunto tuyo…-agregó Lovino desde donde estaba.

-Déjala aquí, yo me encargaré de dejarla en su casa….-Ludwig cedió y bajó su brazo.

-Quería decirle que me iba mañana en la mañana. Han adelantado varios vuelos a Europa….entre ellos el mío. Dile que le deseo lo mejor.-Roderich dio un último vistazo a su ex prometida, quien seguía durmiendo al lado de Alfred, antes de darse media vuelta y salir.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles hasta que sintieron los gritos de Lovino.

-Ya es hora de cerrar, apúrense que tenemos que dejar al par de turistas en el….Me había olvidado…al costado de la casa de Elizabeta está el hotel de su familia…vamos todos allá.

Antonio lavó lo último que quedaba sucio. Lovino termino de hacer las cuentas y Feliciano colocó las sillas encima de las mesas con ayuda de Ludwig. Cuando acabaron, despertaron a Elizabeta y la metieron en su auto. Ludwig tomó sus llaves y lo encendió. Él manejaría el coche, donde también iba Feliciano. En el de Alfred se subieron Antonio y Lovino después de cerrar las puertas del lugar con candado.

-Síguelo, él te indicará dónde es.-le dijo Antonio a Alfred, quién era el chofer. Éste obedeció y se puso tras el Volkswagen blanco propiedad de Elizabeta. En el camino, Alfred les fue contando a los dos muchachos su historia de cómo se encontró con Arthur y todo lo que les había pasado hasta el momento, a pesar de que éste no quisiera.

-Es increíble…han pasado por muchas en tan poco tiempo.-decía Antonio.

-¿Y qué cuentan ustedes?

-Nosotros…-Antonio sintió algo en el hombro. Lovino se había quedado dormido sobre él.

-¿Ustedes?-interrumpió Arthur ante el silencio del español.

-No, nada. Lovino se ha quedado dormido, gritar y gruñir todo el día debe cansarle bastante.

-¿Viste Arthie?...Hay que tomar la vida siempre con una sonrisa…te vas a volver viejo antes de tiempo si sigues con ese mal humor de siempre….-rió Alfred.

-¡Cállate, idiota!...Eso no se puede hacer si tú estás al costado- bufó el inglés. Antonio se comenzó a reír fuertemente.-¿Qué te parece gracioso?-le preguntó Arthur.

-Me parece difícil creer que se hayan conocido tan sólo ayer. Parece que fueran amigos de toda la vida.- se explicó Antonio.

-¡¿Yo amigo de éste imbécil de acá?-gritó el inglés señalando al americano.-Prefiero ser amigo de una piedra.

-Eres tan cruel Arthie.-dijo Alfred haciendo un puchero.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ARTHIE!

-Bien, bien…no se peleen…les voy a contar sobre nosotros…-Antonio trató de cambiar de tema.-Yo tengo veinte años y Lovino tiene dieciocho. En menos de un mes vamos a comenzar la universidad. Los dos vamos a ir a la misma. Yo me atrasé más de un año en la escuela cuando me vine de España, así que me encontré en la clase con él.

-¿Qué van a estudiar?-se interesó el inglés.

-Lovino va a seguir la carrera de Administración de Negocios porque quiere manejar el local de su abuelo y capaz, quién sabe, algún día tener una empresa de comidas o algo así.

-Cupones de comida gratis para toda la vida.-chilló Alfred.

-Eso ni que lo digas.-rió Antonio.-Y pues yo voy a estudiar biología….quiero especializarme en Botánica de Cultivos….

-Suena genial.-dijo Alfred.-Oye, tengo una pregunta..no es por ser chismoso pero terminamos escuchando la conversación que tenías con esa muchacha en el restaurante….

-Ahhhh…con Emma…¿Qué deseas saber?...

-Me dio la impresión que eres muy popular entre las chicas….los latinos y españoles siempre tienen mucho jale con las mujeres de por aquí…¿El español es un idioma romántico como el francés o qué?

-Jajajajaja…..puede que tengas razón…-dijo Antonio divertido…-Pero la única persona que quiero que me haga caso no se da cuenta de lo que siento…así le hable en lo que sea….

-¿Una chica difícil?...Hay muchas de ellas…-añadió Arthur también riéndose….

-No para nada….es Lovino.- dijo el español mientras veía al chico que dormía sobre su hombro. De repente se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ni Alfred ni Arthur sabían cómo seguir la conversación….

-Se quedaron helados porque les dije que me gusta otro chico..¿verdad?...-el tono risueño de Antonio se apagó…-Todo sería más fácil de haber sido una mujer….

-Esteeeeee….puede ser…yo creo que es un prejuicio social….¿no?...la cosa es el sentimiento…el amor…ya sabes…..¿verdad Arthur?.-Alfred miraba al inglés esperando a que agregara algo. No podía creer que ese tipo que parecía poder ligarse a la mujer que quisiera estuviera enamorado de otro hombre.

-Exacto, muy bien dicho Alfred…el amor es lo importante….no el sexo…me refiero al sexo de la persona, sí eso…..-agregó Arthur pensando lo mismo que su compañero.

-Es bueno pensar que muchas más personas piensen así. Pero no puedo esperar lo mismo de todos.

-No te deprimas hermano, a mucha gente le falta evolucionar, romper los paradigmas….-Alfred seguía tratando de decir algo coherente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras seguían las confesiones en el carro de Alfred. Feliciano y Ludwig tenían asuntos que resolver.

-Quién diría que mi hermano fuera un homosexual….-Ludwig dijo de mala gana.

-Deberías sentirte feliz que haya encontrado una persona a quien amar, ve.-le dijo Feliciano.

-No es por el hecho de que sea otro hombre….me refiero a…bueno sí…sólo me sorprende….es raro…..

-Pues parece que al amor no le importa el género, sólo se da y ya, ve.

-Me imagino que así es…

-¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien?.

-No- respondió Ludwig tajantemente.

-Yo sí, ve….-Feliciano no sabía si era un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos. No lo era para nada. Decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Tú también te vas a ir a otro país a estudiar?

-Sí, mi hermano terminó la carrera militar hace un año y se fue a Alemania a hacer su pasantía. A mí todavía me faltan seis meses. Creo que también iré a Alemania. Al fin y al cabo de ahí vienen mis antepasados.-Ludwig quería seguir oyendo sobre el amor de Feliciano pero hizo parecer que no le interesaba.

-¿Y en cuánto tiempo regresarías, ve?

- No menos de dos años. Capaz haga servicio allá por un tiempo más.-Ludwig añadió de forma cortante.

-Lástima que no podré verte, ve. Tendremos que aprovechar los meses que quedan.-Feliciano trató de ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur lograrán dormir en un lugar decente? ¿Antonio logrará confesarse a Lovino? ¿Lo mismo Feliciano a Ludwig? ¿Elizabeta encontrará alguien quién la ame? ¿Qué harán Roderich y Prussia en Austria? ¿Es legal el matrimonio homosexual por allá? ¿El abuelo de los hermanos Vargas aparecerá? ¿Qué estará haciendo en Italia? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….En un principio iba a ser un PrussiaxHungría….pero gracias al evento de seiyuus de Hetalia que vi el otro día en Youtube….me enamorpe del PrussiaxAustria…aunque más bien implícito aquí….Y lo de Antonio en el carro de Alfred…él y Arthur hablan así porque no saben lo que les va a pasar más tarde…

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	6. Conociéndose a fondo

Hola a todos!..Aquí el sexto capítulo…..de contenido…

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manejaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a una zona que parecía deshabitada. El pueblo era pequeño, con casas antiguas y calles polvorientas. A pesar de ser tan sólo las nueve de la noche, muy pocas luces estaban prendidas. El auto que manejaba Ludwig se detuvo frente a una playa de estacionamiento, la cual rodeaba a un edificio de varios pisos, lleno de balcones y ventanas. Todos salieron de los autos, Ludwig ayudó a la chica a caminar. Alfred y Arthur bajaron su equipaje. Cuando entraron en el lugar, vieron en la recepción había un papel que indicaba que el encargado regresaría pronto. El encargado era Elizabeta, el hotel era de su familia.

-Elizabeta, ¿Cuáles son las llaves de las habitaciones libres?-preguntó Antonio a la chica quien se había recuperado ligeramente de la borrachera después de haber dormido un rato.

-En el cajón de acá.-ella metió la mano en un compartimento pequeño y sacó unas llaves.-Tomen, es la habitación 208. Está en el segundo piso. El ascensor está a la mano derecha.- dijo mientras les alcanzaba las llaves.

-Gracias.-exclamó Arthur recibiéndolas. Ambos se dieron media vuelta y caminaron al ascensor.

Ambos llegaron al segundo piso. Definitivamente el lugar era antiguo pero estaba decorado pintorescamente, con papel tapiz sobre las paredes, cortinas color pastel en las ventanas y candelabros de vidrio colgando del techo. Todo este ambiente cambió drásticamente al entrar en la habitación que les habían asignado. Las pareces estaban pintadas de rojo chillón, había una sola cama de dos plazas cuyo edredón era rojo también y un espejo estaba colgado encima. Aun costado estaba clavado en el piso un tubo de pole dance y sobre la cama había….

-¿Preservativos?...Por Dios….este cuarto parece que es el escondite de algún jefe que engaña a su mujer con la secretaria.-rió Alfred.- …..¿No lo crees, Arthur?-le preguntó a su compañero pero este ya había bajado corriendo por las escaleras a la recepción.

-¿Qué pasó? Estás muy rojo...¿Algún problema con la habitación?-preguntó Elizabeta al ver al inglés del color de un tomate.

-Te has equivocado…esa habitación….nosotros dos…no….esteee….-Arthur trataba de articular palabra.

-¿Qué habitación les he dado?…A ver…..-la chica revisó en el cajón de nuevo.-¡Perdónenme!...Esa habitación…¡Qué idiota!...la reservan….ya sabes…parejas….para….tú sabes..-Elizabeta no podía ocultar su vergüenza a causa de su error.-Esta…..la habitación 408…son dos camas de plaza y media.-sacó otra llave y se la dio al inglés que subió de nuevo cual alma llevada por el diablo.

-Alfred…ya cambié la habitación…hay que…¡¿Qué carajos haces ahí subido?.- Arthur fue a avisarle a Alfred que había resuelto el asunto de la habitación pero lo encontró colgado boca arriba en el tubo de pole dance.

-Realmente es difícil esto…..-el americano trataba de aguantar su peso con sus piernas entrelazadas en el tubo…-¿Cómo lo harán las bailarinas?...

-¡NO LO SÉ Y NO ME IMPORTA!...Bájate de ahí ahora mismo-gruñó el inglés.

-Ya voy mamá.-le respondió Alfred riéndose.

-Mejor quédate ahí colgado por siempre…..y si te caes y te desnucas, mejor. Idiota.

Los dos fueron a desempacar sus cosas. Bueno, solamente Arthur porque el equipaje de Alfred era pequeño. La nueva habitación estaba decorada como los pasadizos del hotel. Después de dejar todo listo, bajaron donde los demás para despedirse.

-Oigan, si no van a hacer nada esta noche, digo, todavía es temprano, puede quedarse a tomar unas copas conmigo.-Elizabeta invitó a tomar a Alfred y a Arthur con ellos como si fueran viejos conocidos del grupo.

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo alcohol?-le preguntó Ludwig usando una voz que hacía que pareciera que ella era su hija.

-¿Vas a impedírmelo?...Si quiero me emborracho….mañana es Sábado, no tengo que trabajar...la noche es joven y quiero beber hasta caerme….-rió ella muy suelta de huesos.

-Mañana tenemos que abrir el restaurante temprano…el viejo del abuelo no sé cuándo va a regresar…así que tenemos que encargarnos del local.-exclamó Romano.

-Lo sentimos, Eli…..tenemos que trabajar.-se disculpó Feliciano.

-Yo soy un empleado más…igual debo estar ahí.-agregó Antonio.

-Ni modo…no me voy a quedar tomando con el agente de la Gestapo.-dijo Elizabeta mirando a Ludwig.

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento de todas maneras.-replicó este.

-Entonces, adiós…-los despidió la chica resignada.

Todos tomaron su camino a casa dejando a Elizabeta vestida y alborotada.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, pero yo me voy a dormir….si mañana dejan el hotel, pasan a recepción a cancelar. ¿Ok?-la chica les informó a Alfred y Arthur.

-Está bien, cuídate.-le contestó Alfred.-Qué lata, tenía ganas de hacer algo. ¿No quieres ir a beber algo?-le dijo a Arthur.

-Deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos que salir temprano….-le recriminó el inglés.

-Pero unas latas de cerveza y a dormir…no son ni las diez de la noche.

-No, gracias, borracho debes ser más idiota que de costumbre.

-Nah….sólo quiero hablar un rato….prometo no burlarme de tus cejas.-rió el americano…O acaso…..¿No me digas que te emborrachas rápido?...Eres un cabeza de pollo seguramente…

-¿Quieres probarlo?...Vas a terminar besando el suelo antes que yo.-le retó Arthur.

-Con tal de que no termine besando otra cosa…..-dijo Alfred para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Arthur no logró oírlo.

-Vamos a comprar, espero que haya una tienda cerca.

Ambos salieron del hotel en el carro y después de dar alguna vueltas, se encontraron con una licorería. Compraron un par de six-packs de latas de cerveza y se regresaron a la playa de estacionamiento del hotel. Se pusieron a tomar encima de la capota del auto. Alfred prendió la radio y la puso en la única estación que captaba, la cual pasaba música para "viejos".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los otros cuatro tomaron un autobús hacia sus respectivas casas, iban en la misma línea pues vivían cerca. Ludwig se sentó con Feliciano y Antonio con Lovino.

-¿A qué vino Emma al restaurante?.-le preguntó Lovino al español pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada más temprano.

-Quería dejarme unos chocolates…que por cierto dejé en el restaurante.-respondió este sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Sólo para eso vino?...Ella vive lejos, no creo que se haya tomado el tiempo sólo para dejar un encargo.

-Quería invitarme a ser su pareja en su baile de graduación.

-Le dijiste que sí, supongo. A Emma le gustas.-dijo Lovino algo resignado.

-Pero ella a mí no.

-Yo pensaba que sí, solían salir bastante.

-Solía hacerlo cuando estábamos en secundaria. Pero ya no.

-¿Tu novia se va a molestar o qué?-Lovino trataba de sacarle información a Antonio sí o sí.

-¿Novia?...¿Crees que tengo una?-Antonio exclamó sorprendido.-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-No lo sé, bastardo. ¿Será por qué todas las mujeres te persiguen?

-Yo no les hago caso, sinceramente me llega a fastidiar.

-¿Qué te pasa, maldición?...¿Por qué no estás con tu sonrisa estúpida como siempre?-Lovino notaba que su amigo estaba distinto.

-Hay una persona que me gusta….a cada rato le mando indirectas pero no se da cuenta….un día de estos me voy a confesar…antes de que vayamos a la universidad…porque si no será imposible convivir.-Antonio dijo esto último mirando al vacío, ensimismado. Al terminar, se dio la vuelta.-Me despiertas cuando lleguemos, tengo sueño.

El otro chico se quedó pensando. A Antonio le gustaba alguien, ésta persona no se daba cuenta y él se le iba a confesar. Lovino no quería eso. Aunque no lo aceptara. Tenía miedo de separarse de Antonio. Teniendo un carácter tan difícil, el español era el único que lo soportaba con sus insultos y su mal humor. Habían estado juntos desde que llegó de su país y no sabía ni una sola palabra de inglés. A diferencia de su hermano Feliciano, siempre risueño y agradable, Lovino era arisco y antipático. Alejaba a la gente con sólo abrir la boca. No tenía ningún amigo hasta que conoció a Antonio. En todos esos años, la amistad se fue convirtiendo en una dependencia implícita y otros sentimientos más profundos se fueron entrelazando. No sólo para el español, sino también para Lovino. Si él se iba con otra persona, se quedaría igual de solo que antes. Él tenía que impedirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es increíble lo que hace el destino, nunca pensé viajar por un país desconocido junto a un extraño.-dijo Arthur mientras abría una de las latas y le daba un sorbo.

-Las cosas a las que lo empuja la vida a uno.-contestó Alfred mientras miraba el cielo nublado.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta-lo cortó el inglés.-No sé si quieras contestármela…pero…¿Por qué dejaste tu hogar en Nueva York? No cualquiera deja su hogar de la nada.-preguntó el inglés esperando saciar su curiosidad.

-No era un hogar que se diga, mis padres murieron hace casi quince años. Vivía con unos tíos que eran un fiasco.

-Bueno, yo tampoco vivía con mis padres. Ya fallecieron también. Los que cuidaban de mí eran mis abuelos. Pero no puedo quejarme de nada.

-Que coincidencia…mi única familia es mi hermano gemelo que vive en Canadá, Mattheew.

-¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? Nunca lo hubiera pensado que hayan dos como tú por ahí.

-Sólo nos parecemos físicamente, pero Mattheew tiene una personalidad totalmente distinta. Se parece a ti pero sin mal humor.

-Es decir, que es responsable, inteligente y aplicado.-rió Arthur.

-Sí pero es muy tranquilo y muy tímido. Casi ni habla. Bueno, así era la última vez que lo vi como hace cuatro años. Su familia vino de viaje a Miami y logré encontrármelo. Desde ahí sólo nos comunicamos por teléfono o por e-mail. La última vez que hablamos me dijo que había ingresado a la universidad a estudia Ecología.

-Parece que a pesar de la distancia, quieres mucho a tu hermano. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo. Pero mis hermanos son una sarta de malnacidos.

-¿Tanto así?

-Soy el menor de cinco hermanos. Con el anterior a mí nos llevamos unos doce años de diferencia. Ya debe tener unos treinta y cinco. Ni sé cuándo es su cumpleaños. Ni el de mis otros hermanos. Sólo sé sus nombres: el mayor es Scott, sigue Oliver y los gemelos Ian y Cian.

-¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con ellos?...Si han perdido a sus padres pues lo mejor es estar unidos, ¿no?

-Mis padres murieron por mi culpa, ellos me odian por eso.-Arthur tenía la cara desencajada y estaba a punto de llorar pero lo contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Ya se había curtido con el tiempo de derramar lágrimas por el asunto. Pero el alcohol lo hacía más sensible.

-¿Cómo así?...Digo…-Alfred no quería poner el dedo sobre la llaga.

-Mi mamá me dio a luz casi cuando tenía cincuenta años. Fui un bebé de la menopausia mal declarada. El médico le dijo a mi madre que ya era menopaúsica y que no había necesidad de seguir usando dispositivos anticonceptivos intrauterinos. Se quitó el que tenía pero lamentablemente parece que seguía ovulando porque quedo embarazada de mí. Fue un embarazo complicado, a los siete meses nací pero mi ella no resistió el parto. Murió de un alza de presión en el quirófano.

-Nunca la conociste.

-Solo por fotos. Mi padre se encargó de cuidarnos pero a partir de la muerte de mi madre tuvo demasiados problemas. Un hombre solo cuidando a cinco hijos la tiene difícil…sobre todo con un bebé recién nacido. Terminó en el alcoholismo y murió de una combinación de licor y pastillas antidepresivas cuando yo tenía unos diez años.

-La vida no ha sido fácil para nosotros.

-Para nada, mis abuelos se hicieron cargo de mí porque mis hermanos ya eran grandes. Estaban en la universidad, se fueron de la casa, ya sabes. Pero todo el tiempo que viví con ellos fue un infierno. Nunca dejaron de culparme por todo, me molestaban día y noche, amaban golpearme, romper mis cosas…

-Realmente son unos malnacidos. Ni siquiera tenías memoria cuando pasó eso…

-Eso mismo digo yo….pero…ya hablé demasiado.-Arthur era consciente de que no hubiera dicho tanto si no tuviera unas tres latas de cerveza en el cuerpo.-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mis padres también murieron. Se estrellaron en su auto contra un camión en la carretera en un día lluvioso. Vivíamos en California con mi hermano. Cuando se fueron, Mattheew fue adoptado por unos tíos que eran misioneros religiosos y vivían en Canadá.

-¿Por qué los separaron?

-Porque esos tíos ya tenían hijos, sólo podían cuidar a uno. Y Mattheew siempre fue el más agradable. Siempre obediente y dedicado, era un niño adorable. En cambio yo, era un rebelde e un hiperactivo. Rompía todo lo que había en mi camino y me gustaba fastidiar a cualquiera que tuviera al frente. Nunca me cansaba de correr de un lado a otro. Un niño malcriado. Mattheew no les daría muchos problemas.

-¿A dónde fuiste entonces?

-Tenía unos cinco años y decidieron mandarme a un hogar temporal, pero por mi comportamiento terminé pasando por unos cuatro. Eso fue un año. Luego, los de seguridad social lograron encontrar a un hermano de mi papá que había regresado a los Estados Unidos desde Europa. Se había casado por allá con una rusa, no, era soviética pero con la disolución, ya sabes. La cosa es que la mujer hablaba raro y era una completa bruja.

-¿No eran la familia ideal?

-En lo absoluto. No tenían hijos y los obligaron a adoptarme. Creí que la pasaría bien con ellos. Pero no, la tipa esa de dedicaba a torturarme, cómo no la entendía, la única manera de comunicarse conmigo que tenía era golpeándome. Mi tío casi ni vivía con nosotros, se la pasaba viajando. Cuando cumplí ocho, se metieron a un tratamiento de fertilidad y ella quedó embarazada y dio a luz al mismo diablo. Mi prima, que encima se llama Lucy, nació y se convirtió en Lucifer. Sólo fue adorable hasta que aprendió a hablar. Desde allí fueron dos torturas al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur lograrán dormir? ¿O la borrachera los empujará a hacer otras cosas? ¿Antonio logrará confesarse a Lovino? ¿O Lovino hará otra cosa antes? ¿Lo mismo Feliciano a Ludwig?¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

**¡NO A SOPA Y NO A PIPA!**

Saludos!...


	7. Bendito alcohol

Hola a todos!..Aquí el séptimo capítulo…..se lo quiero dedicar a mi papá…me inspiró con sus ronquidos de miércoles…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Copas van y copas vienen. La cabeza da vueltas, los pies se mueven solos, y lo peor, la boca habla sin pedir permiso. Arthur y Alfred habían sido extraños, pero el alcohol los empujó a contarse cosas que no se atreverían a decirles a sus propios amigos, si es que los tuvieran.

-Y yo había ido a esa fiesta porque mis tíos me botaron de casa esa vez...creo…o…no sé pero terminé metido ahí y una chica me violó…-contaba Alfred divertido, con esa risa estúpida típica de borracho…

-¿Una chica te violó?

-Sí….porque yo no quería nada con ella…pero estaba borracho…sólo me acuerdo que me dijo me siempre me había tenido ganas y me bajo los pantalones…me quedé dormido….cuando desperté los padres de la que había organizado la fiesta habían regresado y estaban echando a patadas a todo el mundo…

-Eso es muy triste…no eres de los que se aprovecha….

-¡Ella se aprovechó de mí!...No estaba borracha….había esperado toda la noche para atacarme…y lo consiguió….ni me acuerdo de su nombre…

-Te lo has inventado todo….

-Para nada…si tuviera el anuario de la escuela en mis manos te podría enseñar su cara….se parecía a un caballo…

-Tu primera vez fue con un caballo.- rió Arthur.

-¿Y la tuya?

-¿La mía?...¿La mía fue con…con…

-Arthur, Arthuuuuuuur, despierta idiota…..quiero saber….-el inglés se quedó dormido.-No me hagas esto…no quiero cargarte…-Alfred tendría que apechugárselas para llevarlo dentro del hotel.

El americano se lo echó al hombro, pero a mitad de camino se cansó y lo tiró al piso, arrastrándolo de los pies. A pesar de todo, Arthur no se despertó hasta unas horas después. Se encontró tirado en la cama, con los zaparos puestos y la ropa del día. En la otra cama, Alfred roncaba incansablemente, haciendo parecer que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

-Maldito, borracho.-el inglés se pasaba de fresco.

Le tiró su almohada para ver si se callaba. Nada. Cogió la otra y se acercó a la cama del americano. Se la puso sobre la cara repetidas veces. Nada. Puso su mano sobre su nariz y la tomó entre sus dedos tratando de cortarle la respiración. Alfred comenzó a toser, dormido. El último recurso del inglés fue voltear a su compañero de una patada. Éste quedo de bruces contra la pared. Ya no se escuchó nada.

-¿Se murió?.-Arthur acercó su oreja a la cara del americano. No escuchó nada.-¿Lo maté?...Oye, Alfred, no juegues conmigo, responde.

Arthur trató de voltear el cuerpo de nuevo. Pero…

-¡No me atacarás!.-Alfred se despertó de la nada, haciendo que el inglés quedara tirado encima.-¿Arthur?…¿Qué haces?...

-¡Imbécil!...Pensé que te habías muerto….estabas...estabas roncando con endemoniado y de la nada dejaste de respirar…..-el pobre se paró de la incómoda posición en la que había quedado.

-Qué podría decir de ti que ni si quiera te has despertado cuando te traje hasta aquí….arrastrándote por los pasillos…

-Muy gracioso, no me cambies de tema. Estaba preocupado…

-¿Por mí?

-¿A quién más le estoy hablando?.- respondió enojado el inglés.

-No te enojes, Arthie. Yo ronco así cuando estoy borracho, parece que me va a dar un infarto o algo por el estilo…Ya échate a dormir…mañana tenemos que salir temprano.-Arthur se fue a su respectiva cama.-Es bueno tener amigos que se preocupen por ti. Gracias, Arthur.-exclamó el americano bajo las sábanas.

-¿Amigo?-Arthur se dijo a sí mismo.-Yo no tengo amigos.-agregó casi en un susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de la borrachera, los dos viajeros se levantaron temprano, se asearon, se cambiaron y empacaron sus cosas. Con las maletas hechas, bajaron a pagar en la recepción. Elizabeta, la chica la cual lloraba el día anterior por el abandono de su novio, hoy mostraba una gran sonrisa. Ambos se despidieron de ella y procedieron a meter su equipaje en el auto. Alfred quiso prenderlo.

-Malas noticias.-exclamó con preocupación el americano.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-No prende el auto.-Alfred movía la llave en el encendido y pisaba el embriague.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, maldición.-Arthur comenzaba a desesperarse. Mucho tiempo había pasado sin problemas.

-Lo estoy haciendo, joder. No prende esta mierda.-De pronto, se oyó el sonido como de algo explotando dentro de la capota. El americano se paró de su asiento y la abrió. Una humareda negra le dio en loa cara.-Algo se ha fundido.

-La cagada….-Arthur se tiró sobre la guantera.

-¿Problemas con el auto?- Elizabeta había salido del edificio para ver qué había sonado de ese modo tan estruendoso.

-El auto no enciende. No sé qué puede haber pasado.-le explicó Alfred resignado.

-Conozco a un mecánico, los puedo remolcar. No es lejos, cerca al restaurante italiano.-se ofreció la chica.

-Gracias.

Elizabeta amarró el auto de Alfred al suyo y lo llevó varias cuadras de allí, hasta llegar a un lado de la carretera. Justo detrás del local que tenían encargado los hermanos Vargas había una especie de almacén rodeado de autos y diferentes repuestos. En la puerta, una chica de cabello rubio y corto y vestida con una remera algo escotada les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Yekaterina….¿Tu hermano está atendiendo ya?-le preguntó Elizabeta a la muchacha.

-Iván está ocupado, creo. Puedes pasar y preguntarle a Natalia. Tengo miedo de que me regañe y me diga que le mando clientes tan temprano.-la chica respondió llorosa.

-No te preocupes, yo le pregunto a tu hermano.

Ésta guió a Alfred y a Arthur dentro del sitio, un lugar que olía a aceite quemado y gasolina. A veces se tropezaban con tubos y otras auto-partes tiradas por el piso. Al fondo del pasadizo se podía ver a una chica sentada detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles. A diferencia de la muchacha que estaba afuera, ésta no parecía amable, tenía el cabello plomizo y estaba vestida de negro a pesar del calor, mascaba chicle de una forma intimidante y hacía garabatos sobre un papel.

-¿Natalia?...Buenos días….buscamos a tu hermano.-le pidió Elizabeta a la chica.

-Mi hermano está ocupado….-la tal Natalia ni siquiera levantó la cabeza a mirar a los visitantes.

-Es una emergencia, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamarlo?...Estos dos chicos tienen un problema grave con su auto y necesitan resolverlo ya.

-Mi hermano está arreglando una motocicleta….no creo que pueda atenderlos….

-Es una emergencia…¿No escuchó?-Arthur se dirigió molesto a la chica.-Llámelo ahora o si no…

-¿O si no qué?.-un tipo bastante alto entró al lugar. Parecía ser el tal Iván, era bastante alto. Tenía el cabello plomizo y su nariz era prominente. Estaba vestido con un enterizo manchado de negro por todos lados.

-Iván, necesitamos de tus servicios urgentemente. Tenemos un auto que necesita ser arreglado lo antes posible.-le explicó Elizabeta al tipo.

-¿Lo antes posible?...Eso te saldrá caro, ufuu.-rio burlonamente.

-Sé bueno y ayúdanos. Estos dos chicos necesitan viajar y el auto se le ha malogrado. No pueden perder tiempo.-señaló a Alfred y a rthur.

-Estos dos chicos también necesitan viajar y mi motocicleta está metida aquí desde hace bastante tiempo.-Antonio había entrado al almacén junto con Lovino.

-Antonio, tu motocicleta está lista. Voy a traértela.-Iván se fue al parecer al lugar donde tenía su taller y al momento trajo el vehículo.-Ha quedado como nueva.

-Más te vale, maldición.-exclamó Lovino.

-Mal momento para llegar, Antonio.-añadió Elizabeta.

-¿Ahora qué les pasó a estos dos?.-preguntó el español curioso.

-Mi auto parece que ha muerto.-le explicó Alfred.

-Ni que lo digas.-agregó Arthur malhumorado.

-No hay nada imposible para mí en cuestión de autos.- dijo Iván. -Déjenme verlo.

Todos salieron juntos a ver al coche que ahora hacía sonidos raros.

-Voy a tener que remolcarlo para atrás.-les informó el mecánico mientras el solo logró mover el auto.-Esperen unos minutos y les diré que tiene, déjenme revisarlo.

-Sí que tiene fuerza ese tipo.-señaló Alfred impresionado.

-¿Quién sabe qué hacía allá en Rusia antes de venir para acá?.-se preguntó Antonio.

-Creo que era un sicario de la mafia o algo así…-exclamó Elizabeta riéndose- O un proxeneta…miren como usa a su hermana para atraer a los camioneros. La pone en la puerta del negocio para tener más clientes.

-Es por eso que este maldito lugar está infestado de hombres asquerosos.- hizo notar Lovino.

-Pero en tu negocio hay bastantes señoritas gracias al trasero de Antonio. No puedes decir que no atrae clientas…a pesar de que se la pase encerrado en la cocina. Deberías ponerlo en la puerta vestido de torero y verás que la clientela femenina se cuadruplica.-rio Elizabeta a mandíbula suelta.

-Gracias Elizabeta, siempre reduciéndome a mi trasero.-le dijo avergonzado Antonio.

-Es cierto, puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de las que pisa el local.-se excusó la chica. –Bueno, esto es cosa de hombres. Me voy al hotel a seguir atendiendo. Adiós.-se despidió la muchacha para luego subirse a su auto.

-¿No tenías que abrir el local temprano?-le preguntó Alfred a Lovino, quien extrañamente se había quedado estático luego de las palabras de la chica.

-El imbécil de mi hermano tiene las llaves. Se supone que ya debería estar aquí.-Lovino volvió a la realidad y se acordó de por qué tenía que esperar a que Feliciano llegara.

-Veeeeeee, no hables mal de mí, fratello. Yo ya estoy acá.-Feliciano apareció de la nada agitado y sudando.

-Ya te iba a ir a buscar, maldición. Este va a ser un día bastante largo en el local.

-Para todos, mi estimado Lovi, todos tenemos algo que hacer.-dijo Antonio seguro de lo que haría más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur podrán retomar su viaje? ¿Iván logrará arreglar el auto? ¿O este ya no tiene remedio? ¿Qué va a hacer Antonio más tarde? ¿Tiene que ver con Lovino? ¿Iván habrá trabajado con la mafia rusa? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús e Iván….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

**¡NO A SOPA Y NO A PIPA NI A NADA QUE AMENAZA ACABAR CON EL FANDOM ANIME!**

Saludos!...


	8. Me gustas tú

Hola a todos!..Aquí el octavo capítulo…..me lo quiero dedicar a mí…forever alone…no es que es por mi cumple…jejeje….

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iván salió de su taller cerca de diez minutos después. Se habían quedado sólo Alfred y Arthur. Cuando lo vieron, rezaron a todos los santos para que puedan solucionar su problema de forma rápida y barata.

-¿Y qué fue?-preguntó Alfred impaciente.

-Voy a tener que cambiarle la batería.-explicó el mecánico.-Es algo rápido, no demoraré más de una hora.

-¿Cuánto sería la gracia?

-Bueno, para hacerlo al momento con la mano de obra y la batería incluida…serían unos ochenta dólares.

-¡¿Ochenta dólares?-chilló Alfred sorprendido.-Eso es demasiado, en la ciudad suelo pagar sólo setenta.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Soy el único mecánico de aquí a varios kilómetros a la redonda.-dijo algo burlón el ruso.

-Maldición, sólo tengo cuarenta dólares.

-Toma, yo pongo la diferencia.-Arthur sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo.-Hazlo rápido, por favor.

-¿Eh? Gracias Arthur, hubiera tenido que quedarme a trabajar de limpia platos.

-No lo hago por ti. Tengo que llegar a California sí o sí. Después me los devolverás

-Entonces dense una vuelta por aquí dentro de una hora, ya va a estar listo para entonces.-agregó Iván antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Los dos viajeros fueron hasta el restaurante de los hermanos. Allí se sentaron en una mesa y tomaron desayuno. Después de estar allí unos veinte minutos, llegó Ludwig al local. Inmediatamente Feliciano corrió a recibirlo y se sentó con él en una mesa a pesar de las quejas de su hermano.

-¡¿Quién le ha dado permiso a este para tomarse tiempo libre?-gruñó Lovino tras la barra.

-No hagas hígado desde tan temprano.-rió Antonio desde la cocina.-No hay tantos clientes como para que no pueda darse un respiro.

-Puede tomarse un respiro, pero no con ese nazi de allá.

-¿Por qué te pones tan celoso? ¿Cómo le vas a hacer cuando estemos en la universidad y no lo puedas ver? Feliciano va a seguir viéndolo.

-¡Cállate, maldición! Ya voy a tener bastante trabajo con vigilar que no cometas estupideces.

-¡Lo prometo capitán!.-dijo el español haciendo el saludo marcial.-No haré estupideces en su presencia.

-¡Imbécil! Tendrías que morirte para dejar de ser un completo idiota.

-Así me quieres, yo lo sé.-añadió Antonio e inmediatamente fugó a la cocina antes de que Lovino comenzara a gritar de nuevo. El chico se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amigo. Se sonrojo y luego volvió a su natural cara de palo.

-¡Fratello! ¡Voy a salir un momento!.-gritó Feliciano mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-¡Estás en hora de trabajo, Feliciano!.-a Lovino le respondió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.-Idiota.-gruñó para sus adentros.

Ya afuera del local, Feliciano y Ludwig se fueron caminando por los alrededores.

¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que en seis meses terminaría mi entrenamiento?-le preguntó Ludwig al otro.

-Sí, también me contaste que te irías al extranjero después de graduarte.-respondió tristemente el chico.

-Pues…me voy a ir antes. Terminaré el último ciclo en Alemania. Me graduaré allá y haré mi pasantía.

-¿Cuánto dura esa pasantía?

-Un año de estudios y unos seis meses más de entrenamiento. Luego tengo que esperar a que me asignen a alguna base.

-¿Regresarás luego de eso?

-No lo sé. Como te digo, me tienen que asignar a un puesto en específico, yo no decido sobre eso.

-Pero puede ser aquí en Estados Unidos.

-O puede ser en el extranjero.

-¿Entonces no te voy a ver más?-los ojos de Feliciano se aguaron, su rostro se desencajó por completo.

-No sé si nunca más, pero no será en mucho tiempo. Por eso te traje hasta aquí. Quería despedirme.

-¿Ya te vas a ir?-preguntó el muchacho con algo de miedo.

-De aquí, sí. Pero voy a dejar el país recién la próxima semana. Tengo que viajar a la base central de este Estado.

-¿Estás feliz por eso?

-Claro que sí, siempre quise irme a Alemania. Tengo familia allá, no sólo mi hermano, sino parientes lejanos con los que quisiera ponerme en contacto.

-¿No vas a extrañar tu vida de aquí? ¿A tus amigos? ¿A mí?

-Sí, claro que los voy a extrañar. Pero tengo que hacer algunos sacrificios si quiero lograr mis metas. Además, no me voy a sentir solo, voy a poder ver a mi hermano.

-Bueno, si así eres feliz, yo también me sentiré feliz por ti. Espero poder verte muy pronto.

-Eso también espero yo. Realmente me costó encontrar amigos en este lugar. Gracias por todo, Feliciano.-Ludwig se acercó para darle un abrazo pero este lo paró.

-Tengo algo que decirte antes de que te vayas.-exclamó nervioso.-Pero primero voy a darte algo, cierra los ojos.

-Está bien.-Ludwig cerró sus ojos y Feliciano se empinó sobre las puntas de sus pies. El más pequeño posó sus labios sobre los del otro y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Quería decirte que me gustas. Sólo eso. Espero que te vaya muy bien.-Feliciano dijo todo eso muy rápido para luego darse media vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡Feliciano!.-gritó Ludwig pero el chico no volteó. El soldado comenzó a perseguirlo pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Lamentablemente, estaba con el tiempo justo y debía ir a la escuela a formar filas. Se había tomado el tiempo de descanso para poder salir.

Feliciano corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa. Llamó a su hermano diciéndole que no podría volver al restaurante porque no se sentía del todo bien. A pesar de todo, Lovino sintió que éste decía la verdad y no le dijo nada al respecto. El pobre chico se quedó encerrado en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de haber tomado el desayuno, Alfred y Arthur regresaron a donde el taller de autos para recoger el coche. Iván lo estaba terminando. Lo probaron y funcionaba de maravillas. Antes de irse del pueblo, fueron a despedirse de todos los que conocieron allí. Pasaron por el hotel y también por el restaurante para para decirles adiós a Elizabeta, Antonio y los hermanos, aunque sólo pudieron encontrar a Lovino. De esa manera, pudieron aprovechar el resto del día para cubrir más camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino y Antonio se quedaron a cargo del restaurante hasta el final del día. Cuando hubo terminado la jornada, lo cerraron y fueron caminar por el centro del pueblo.

-Faltan sólo siete días para comenzarla universidad.-exclamó Antonio.

-Sí, sólo una semana.-agregó Lovino mientras recordaba que su amigo le había dicho que iba confesársele a la persona que le gustaba antes de partir.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer me dijiste que te ibas a confesar con la persona que te gusta. Algo que no entendí fue acerca de que si no lo hacías, no íbamos a poder convivir allá.-Lovino tragó saliva.-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-De eso quieres hablar.-agregó Antonio algo resignado.-Pues, cómo decirlo, es difícil empezar algo nuevo cuando tienes un asunto pendiente que resolver.

-No me estás respondiendo la pregunta, bastardo.-gruñó Lovino desesperado.-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Si no te le declaras a la chica que te gusta, ¿Por qué habrías de tener algún problema en compartir la habitación conmigo allá en la residencia?.

-Pues porque…yo…lo que pasa es que…-Antonio no tenía el valor de decir nada.

-¿Qué puedo decir yo? Tengo que estar a tu lado sabiendo que te gusta una persona.-Lovino hablaba enfadado y sin mirar a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Antonio siempre fue un poco quedado para entender indirectas.

-A que, maldición.-las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron del color de un tomate.-Me refiero a que me va a ser muy difícil tenerte cerca cuando sé que te gusta, maldita sea, una persona que no soy yo.

-¿Lovino?-El español todavía no la captaba.

-¡Tú me gustas, bastardo!-gritó Lovino sin mirar todavía a Antonio. A pesar de que estuvo aguantándose, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.-Yo no voy a poder vivir contigo en la residencia. No quiero verte con otra persona, no quiero escucharte hablar de otra persona, no quiero que pienses en otra persona. No quiero perderte.-dijo ahogado mientras se sonaba la nariz.

De repente, Antonio lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire dándole vueltas.

-¡Qué felicidad! ¡Lovi, soy la persona más feliz del mundo!-rió el español a mandíbula suelta.

-¡Bájame, imbécil! ¡No te rías, de mí! Puede parecerte gracioso o estúpido, pero así es.-Inmediatamente, Antonio lo dejó en el piso y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Nunca pensé que tú lo ibas a hacer primero. Lovi, eres mucho más valiente de lo que pensé.

-¿Qué te pasa, bastardo? No te entiendo un carajo lo que estás hablando.

-Justamente lo que acabas de decirme era lo que yo iba a hacer. La persona que me gusta siempre fuiste tú.

-…

-Lovi, te lo iba a decir hace mucho tiempo pero tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar. Yo tampoco quería perderte, no quería dañar una amistad de tantos años. ¡Pero todo salió perfect…!-Antonio sintió un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡Eres el más reverendo idiota que hay!-chilló Lovino exasperado.-No hubiera tenido que comerme la cabeza pensando en cómo decir todo esto. Idiota. Mi idiota.-Casi ni pudo terminar de hablar cuando Antonio lo besó.-¡Alguien nos puede ver, joder!

-No hay nadie alrededor.-Efectivamente, caminaban por una calle vacía entre altos edificios.-¿O quieres que un lugar más privado?-exclamó Antonio mientras comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a sus genitales.

-¡Te voy a dar un cabezazo si no dejas de tocarme en la vía pública!-gritó a todo pulmón.

-Más gente se va a enterar de lo que hacemos si gritas de esa forma.

-¡Tú me obligas a hacerlo bastardo! Acabo de confesarme y tú ya me quieres llevar a follar. Espérate que ponga mi cerebro en orden, no es fácil esto de iniciar una relación.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo antes?

-¡Serás imbécil! No me refiero a eso. Tómalo con calma, vamos a dormir en la misma habitación en la universidad. Podremos follar todo lo que queramos ahí.

-…-Antonio se quedó helado.

-¿Qué me miras así? ¿Acaso no vamos a follar allá?

-Nunca pensé escuchártelo.-rió divertido.- Pues yo pensaba pedir una cama matrimonial.

-Dudo que te la den, idiota.-rió también Lovino ante la ocurrencia.-De todas maneras, igual lo vamos a hacer, con cama o sin ella. Pero ahora vamos a tu casa, llamaré a mi hermano diciéndole que no regresaré a dormir.

-De todas maneras, no vas a dormir.-agregó Antonio todavía entre risas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur lograran viajar sin que se les vuelva a malograr el carro? ¿Qué pasará entre Feliciano y Ludwig? ¿Se terminarán separando? ¿O podrán estar juntos? ¿Antonio recibirá su cama matrimonial? ¿Lovino dormirá esa noche? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús e Iván….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Con respecto a lo de Feliciano, no crean que lo he dejado así, en el próximo capítulo voy a cerrar el tema, no desesperen….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	9. Siguen los problemas

Hola a todos!..Aquí el noveno capítulo…..además quería agradecer a MyobixHiitachin que me saludo por mi cumpleaños en la entrega anterior…Espero lo leas!...

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era el tercer día de viaje. Después de muchas complicaciones, al parecer los dos viajeros habían encontrado por fin calma en medio de la carretera.

-Si seguimos de frente y sin para innecesariamente, creo que podremos llegar a California mañana por la tarde.-dijo Alfred con tranquilidad.

-Tengo la impresión de que todavía no nos hemos librado de los problemas.-agregó Arthur dubitativo.

-¡No seas mala leche! Ya nos han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos días como para que Dios se las siga ensañándose con nosotros.

-Espero que tengas razón. Tengo que llegar como sea a Los Ángeles. Sólo quedan tres días para que empiecen las clases y voy a tener que hacer todos los trámites de golpe.

-Aunque sea tienes claro lo que vas a hacer cuando termine el viaje.

De pronto se escuchó la bocina de un auto siendo tocada frenéticamente.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese animal?-gruñó el inglés enojado.-¡¿Quién coños te pita así en una carretera?

-Tranquilo Arthie, voy a decirle que pare.-exclamó el otro mientras bajaba la ventanilla.-¡Oye amigo…ya deja de…!

¡PRUUUUUUUMMMM! ¡CRACK! ¡OUCH! ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUFUFUFUFUUU! ¡CROUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!

-¡Mi carro!

-¡Mi viaje!

-Arthie….

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya no enciende!

-¡FUUUUUUUFUFUFUFUFUUUUUUU! ¡Yo salgo a matar a ese hijo de puta!

-Voy contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y sí. Arthur tiene poderes mágicos. Al recién reparado auto de Alfred lo chocaron por detrás y le dejaron la capota destrozada. Para colmo de males, el artefacto del demonio no encendía por nada del mundo. Arthur echaba fuego por la boca. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanta desgracia junta?

Al bajar del auto vieron al coche que los embistió en perfecto estado. Era un Cadillac de los setentas, de color rojo y descapotable. Una máquina de puro fierro a diferencia de la carcacha del pobre Alfred.

-¡Lo siento, amigo!-un tipo de cabello rubio peinado de forma extraña se paró del asiento del conductor.-El sujeto parecía ir a algún tipo de evento pues vestía un traje a pesar del calor agobiante.

-¡Con eso no se soluciona nada, animal!-le gritó Arthur hecho una fiera.

-Cálmate, Arthie.-le susurró el americano.-Ese tío parece tener plata. Hay que pensar bien las cosas y capaz podamos sacarle un buen dinero.

-Eso espero…¡Porque yo pienso llegar a California aunque me tenga que llevar a cuestas!

De pronto, un chico, de no más de diecisiete años de edad, bajó de la parte posterior del carro. Tenía el cabello platinado y también vestía un traje. Otro joven, algo mayor, salió de su costado. Tenía el cabello rubio y era muy parecido al otro. Se podría decir que eran familiares.

-¿A ese chico dónde lo he visto?-se preguntó Alfred al observar al muchacho más joven.-Su cara me es conocida.

-No me digas que conoces a esta sarta de idiotas.-agregó Arthur aún más enojado.

-No, no…ese chico creo que sale en la televisión. ¿Dónde lo he visto? Vamos Alfred, recuerda quién es.

-Famosos o no me van a tener que solucionar este asunto.

El chico rubio que salió de atrás del carro se les acercó junto con el conductor.

-Perdonen nuestra imprudencia. Estábamos apurados y no medimos la velocidad.-dijo este casi inexpresivo.

-Perdona, amigo. Tenía que dejar a Emil en la premiación de su canal y nos habíamos atrasado bastante.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Es Emil Stiellson, el de "Anochecer", la saga de vampiros.

-Mi hermano está apenado por lo sucedido, pero debemos proseguir con nuestro camino.-agregó el chico que había salido primero.-Soy Lukas Blondevik, su manager. Debo entregarles estas tarjetas que son los contactos con nuestros abogados. Ellos arreglarán todo el asunto.

-Lo siento, señor.-habló el inglés con seriedad. -Nosotros también estamos apurados, debemos llegar a California lo antes posible y ustedes están retrasando nuestro itinerario. No pueden simplemente abandonarnos con el carro en estas condiciones.

-No hay nada más que pueda hacer por ustedes.-añadió el tal Lukas igual de serio que Arthur.-Mi hermano debe cumplir su contrato con el canal y no puede dejar de presentarse a ese evento. Podemos asegurarles un lugar donde hospedarse y donde puedan esperar a nuestros abogados.

-Sea el secretario de la ONU o un mendigo…¡Tienen que sacarnos de acá ahora mismo!

-Hermano, debemos llegar ya. Todavía tengo que pasar por la conferencia de prensa.-El chiquillo de cabello platinado se les había acercado. Era casi tan inexpresivo como el otro chico.

-Regresa al auto, Emil. Ahorita nos ponemos en marcha nuevamente. No te preocupes.-le indicó su hermano.

-¡Ustedes no se van a ir de aquí! Tienes que resolver lo que han ocasionado. ¡¿Creen que por tener dinero puede dejárselo todo a terceros!-chillaba Arthur como un poseído.

-¡Puede callarse de una buena vez!-gritó Lukas sin mostrar enojo aparente.-¡Usted no va a perder un contrato de miles de dólares! ¡Entiéndalo!

-¡Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer en California y tengo el tiempo contado! ¡¿Cuánto cree que va a costar arreglar el auto! ¡Y cuánto tiempo!

-¿Cuánto quiere?

-¡¿Me está sobornando?

-Tenemos que irnos. Mi hermano tiene que llegar a ese lugar sí o sí. ¿Quién lo va a llevar hasta allá?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De la nada, como caído del cielo, se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta a lo lejos. Un chiquillo subido encima de una Vespa iba por la carretera. Emil se puso en medio de la pista y el muchacho se tuvo que detener a la mala. Se quitó el casco y se podía ver que era asiático.

-¿No eres el de "Atardecer"?-dijo el chico oriental frunciendo sus enormes cejas.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Emil?-gritó el hermano mayor.

-Yo no voy a llegar a ningún lado con ustedes. Les encargo el asunto.-exclamó el muchacho mientras se subía a la parte de atrás de la moto del asiático.-Llévame rápido donde te indico, por favor.-le pidió el chico.-Te pagaré llegando.

-¡Mikael, detén a ese chico! Los del canal me van a colgar vivo.-le dijo Lukas al chofer. Este quiso dar un paso pero el asiático le puso el acelerador a la moto.

-¡Te veo en la ceremonia hermanooooooooooooo!-exclamó Emil haciéndole un saludo a todos a lo lejos.

-Parece que ahora sí van a tener que quedarse.-agregó Alfred en medio del silencio sepulcral que se produjo.

-¿Una gaseosa?-le ofreció Mikael.

-Como desees, Arthur tú encárgate del asunto. A todo lo que yo aporte seguro que me dirás que no sirve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en el pueblo que habían dejado los dos viajeros. Feliciano, el chico del restaurante italiano sufría porque la persona de quien estaba enamorado se había ido del país sin fecha de regreso definida.

-Fratello, te estoy llamando desde las ocho de la mañana, ve. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Alo, fratello?

-¡Quítate, bastardo! ¿No ves que trato de hablar con mi hermano? ¡Deja de aplastarme!

-¿Lovino? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te estás enredando en la sábana.-sonó la voz de Antonio al fondo.

-¡Deja de manosearme! ¿No te puedes esperar un segundo, imbécil?.

-¿Antonio y tú no van a venir a trabajar? Ya abrí el restaurante, no sé qué están haciendo pero yo no puedo con todo solo, ve.

-Aló, Feliciano. Perdóname, creo que hay problemas de interferencia.

-Fratello, ¿Por qué suenas tan feliz?

-¡Yo no sueno feliz! ¡Estoy igual que siempre!

-Mentiroso, sé que te la has pasado bien.-rió pícaramente el español.

-¡¿No te puedes callar? Mi hermano no tiene por qué enterarse de nuestras intimidades. Eres un baboso.

-Tu baboso, dirás.

-Fratello, espero verte aquí pronto. No me lo dejes todo a mí, ve. ¿Está bien?-el pobre Feliciano tuvo que colgar. Era una de esas poquísimas veces en la vida en que su hermano parecía estar más alegre que él.

-Lovino sonaba más contento que de costumbre. Debería sentirme más animado, ve.-trató de darse ánimos a si mismo pero la imagen de cierto soldado le rondaba la cabeza.-¡No puedoooooooooooo!

Una media hora más tarde llegaron Lovino y Antonio, los dos con cara de trasnochados.

-Buenos días, fratello, Antonio.-Feliciano trató de improvisar una sonrisa.-¿Qué les pasó en el pelo?

-Feli, es mejor que dejes de preguntar cosas si no quieres hacer enojar a tu hermano.-le dijo Antonio con una mirada cómplice.

-Hazle caso al bastardo y ponte a trabajar.-exclamó Lovino desde atrás del mostrador.-Con tal de que no llegue ese cachaco con pinta de nazi a distraerte.

-¡Eres cruel, fratello, ve!- el muy desdichado de Feliciano no aguantó más y se fue al baño a llorar.

-¿Yo que dije ahora?-preguntó Lovino confundido.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Feliciano, perdón por lo que dije pero creo que estás exagerando. No era para que te encerraras acá todo el rato.

-No es lo que crees, fratello. Vete, quiero estar solo.

-Sólo venía a dejarte una correspondencia que te acaban de traer. Te la paso por debajo. Trata de salir antes de cerrar el local.

El chico cogió el sobre que le pasó su hermano sin mayor ánimo. En este se podía leer su nombre escrito a mano.

-Esta es la letra de Ludwig. ¿Me ha dejado una carta de despedida?.-Las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos cual cascadas. Abrió el sobre y había un boleto de avión adjuntado a un papel también escrito a mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Querido Feliciano:_

_Cuando estés leyendo esto seguro yo ya estaré en Alemania. No te puedo decir todo lo que desearía a través de una carta ni por teléfono. Me gustaría verte de nuevo. Todavía estás de vacaciones y pensé que podrías venir unos días. De paso te planteo algo: ¿No te gustaría estudiar aquí? Puedes aprovechar los programas de intercambio y el hecho de que me tienes a mí aquí. Sólo es una idea. Siento no haberte dicho nada ese día, espero sepas perdonarme. Me conoces y sabes que este tipo de cosas me bloquean. Me harías muy feliz si te vienes a Europa. _

_Ludwig_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Fratello! ¡Adivina quién se va a Alemania! ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeee!_._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Alfred y Arthur lograran encontrar algo que los lleve a California? ¿Llegará Emil a su evento junto con el asiático cejón? ¿Lukas le pagará a Alfred una indemnización por destrozarle el automóvil? Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús, Iván, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia y Hong Kong….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

P.D.: Gran imaginación la mía. "Amanecer" = "Atardecer" = "Crepúsculo"

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	10. Todo parece mejor

Hola a todos!..Aquí el décimo capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lukas hablaba con miles de personas por teléfono para que ubiquen a su hermano mientras Arthur seguía gruñendo como loco aunque nadie le hiciera caso. Alfred se tomaba su dichosa gaseosa junto con Mikael, ninguno de los dos tenía un problema.

-Ya ha pasado más de una hora que estamos varados por su culpa.-bufó el inglés claramente impaciente.

-Está bien, ¿Adónde era que iban?-preguntó Lukas con su siempre inexpresivo gesto.-Parece que no vas a dejar de molestar.

-Lo siento, pero tú y tu chofer del demonio se empotraron contra nuestro auto. Debí haber llamado a la policía y ya estarían en la cárcel.

-Ya te pregunté adónde ibas. Los vamos a dejar en la próxima ciudad.

-¿En la próxima ciudad? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me voy caminando?

-¿Cuánto era el valor aproximado del auto?

-Espera, ¡ALFRED! ¡Alfred, ven aquí un momento!-l gritó al americano quien seguía parloteando con el que le había destrozado el carro. Alfred se acercó con algo de miedo, Arthur tenía cara de que iba a morderlo en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegaron a algo?-preguntó nervioso.

-¡Este también es tu problema! ¡Es tu auto!

-Es que confío más en tus cualidades como negociador.

-No tengo todo el día.-exclamó Lukas.-Debo encontrar a mi hermano, no sé si lo vieron pero se fue montado en una motocicleta con un desconocido.

-¿Cuánto te costó el auto?-le preguntó Arthur a Alfred.

-Era de mis tíos, nunca lo supe realmente.

-Un aproximado, en cuánto crees que esté valorizado.

-No lo sé. Ya estaba algo antiguo.

-Di un número, maldición.-Arthur comenzó a enojarse.

-Les daré diez mil dólares. ¿Está bien?-ofreció Lukas.

-Okay, amigo. Trato cerrado. –sonrió el inglés.-Aunque de todas maneras deben dejarnos en la ciudad porque aquí no se puede comprar ningún carro.

-Súbanse a la parte de atrás del auto.-el chico inexpresivo se dirigió hacia el chofer para darle indicaciones.

-No estés tan feliz, Arthie. Está genial lo del dinero, pero esperemos que haya una ciudad cerca.

-Y si no la hay nos dejarán en el mismo California.-dijo Arthur dándole una palmada en el hombro al americano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si sigues presionando el botón de la ventana, lo único que va a hacer es subir y bajar.-refunfuñó Arthur fastidiado. Al parecer la ciudad más cercana estaba a varias horas de camino y dentro del auto, con el calor y el trasero aplastado, el tiempo se hacía eterno.

-Nunca había estado en un auto con lunas automáticas.-se excusó Alfred. –Y yo sé que tú tampoco.

-Yo no soy un inmaduro como tú.-gruñó el inglés.-¡Deja de hacerlo!-De pronto, la separación entre los asientos delanteros y traseros bajó y Lukas comenzó a hablar.

-Acabo de encontrar un concesionario de autos a menos de cinco kilómetros. Los dejaremos ahí y resolverán su asunto. Todavía son las cuatro de la tarde.-exclamó el muchacho mientras miraba su GPS.

Pasaron más kilómetros de los indicados y llegaron a una especie de descampado lleno de autos con carteles encima. Una pequeña casucha de madera se erigía en el medio. Mikael se estacionó a las afueras. Los carros que se ofrecían eran de segunda mano. Todos estaban llenos de polvo.

Los cuatros hombres caminaron hasta la casucha y ni bien abrieron la puerta de esta, una humareda les golpeó en la cara. Adentro había un escritorio lleno de papeles. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con banderas de Cuba, retratos del Che Guevara y las playas de Varadero. Un sujeto con rastas, camisa de flores y fumando un Habano estaba sentado tras el escritorio. Escuchaba una canción de la Charanga Habanera.

"_Ya no quiero verte, no puedo creerte que como el primer día, fue tan diferente. No puedes tenerme a mí en tu vida, no puedes esconderme, tu alma de bandida…"_

-Esa chica se llama Juana Magdalena…-cantaba el tipo mientras escribía sobre unos formularios.

-Buenas tardes, venimos a buscar un auto.-exclamó Alfred sonriente.

-No creo que puedas encontrar otra cosa por aquí, my friend. –rió escandalosamente este.

-Que gracioso que eres, ja ja ja. Ahora muéstranos lo que tienes aquí. Necesitamos un coche en este momento.-agregó Arthur de mala gana.

-Allright. Aquí tengo unas buenas máquinas. Pasen a verlas, vengan conmigo.-dijo el sujeto con su marcado acento cubano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No me contesta ese niño. La ceremonia ya debe empezar en unos minutos y no sé si ha llegado. Los del canal no me han llamado. Esto no puede estar pasando.-Lukas caminaba en círculos, muy preocupado.

-Emil sabe lo que hace. ¿Por qué no prendes la televisión? Ahí te enterarás si llegó o no.-exclamó Mikael con su usual tono de despreocupación.

-Como no eres su familia. Yo tengo que apañarme toda la reocupación de que no le pase nada. Capaz esté herido, perdido, secuestrado; quién sabe.

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso. Siempre he sido el hermano mayor. Emil es tan familia tuya como mía.

-Entonces anda busca a tu hermano, maldita sea.-Lukas se acercó al más alto con la intención de golpearlo.

-Tranquilo, ya párale. Prenderé el celular. Miremos que pasó.

"Es extraño que de todos las estrellas de la serie, el único que todavía no aparece en la alfombra roja es Emil Stiellson. Su ausencia es notoria entre todos los actores pues sus admiradoras se encuentran exasperadas desde hace horas, esperando por un autógrafo o una foto". Eso era lo que se escuchaba a través de la pantalla.

"Esperen, nuestros enviados nos dan la noticia de que el chico acaba de llegar en una motocicleta junto a un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos".-reportaba un periodismo.

-Viste, ya llegó. Está bien.-agregó Mikael.

"Aquí tenemos al muchachos por el que todos estuvimos pegados a la transmisión. Sin saber nada sobre su presencia en esta ceremonia, ahora le preguntaremos los motivos de su retraso".

-Emil, necesitamos una declaración tuya. Queremos saber por qué has aparecido a unos pocos minutos de que la ceremonia de presentación comenzara.

-Sólo quería decir que tuve muchas dificultades en este día. Sería algo largo explicarles todo lo que ha pasado, sólo agradecer a una persona que me permitió poder estar aquí hoy día.

-Es extraño que tu hermano haya dejado que algún obstáculo impidiera que llegaras a la ceremonia. Según sabemos nunca habías sufrido ningún revés desde que se convirtió en tu manager.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero él no ha sido el que me trajo hasta aquí. Quería decirle que estoy bien. Gracias a Xia Long por su ayuda. Ahora debo irme junto con el resto del elenco.

"Esas fueron todas las palabras del actor Emil Stiellson, esperemos más declaraciones al final de la ceremonia".

-Ese imbécil.-espetó Lukas.

-¡Oigan, amigos! ¡Ya escogimos el auto!-gritó Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cuánto vale esta cosa?-preguntó Lukas con algo de desdén.

-Cinco mil dólares.-dijo el cubano con otro habano entre los dientes.-Una ganga. Es un Chevy del 2000. Tiene motor a diésel, asientos de felpa, aire acondicionado, radio AM/FM y portavasos.

-Y lunas automáticas.-agregó Alfred feliz.

-Bien, ponlo a nombre del muchacho de lentes. Aquí está el dinero. Prepáralo porque lo quieren para ahora.-exclamó Mikael sacando un fajo enorme de dinero de su maletín ante los ojos desorbitados del vendedor.

-A sus órdenes, mister.

-Bien, aquí está su auto. Ahora nosotros nos retiramos.-dijo Lukas al despedirse.

-¡Que les vaya bien en su viaje!-añadió Mikael con una sonrisa.-¡Cuida tu auto, Alfred!

-¡De tíos como tú!-respondió el americano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hubiéramos escogido otro auto.-gruñó Arthur.

-De no ser porque este era el más caro.-respondió Alfred.

-Maldita sea, eso parecía la beneficencia de autos. Por lo menos este marcha bien. Hay que manejar hasta llegar a California, luego pararemos a descansar y de ahí de largo hasta Los Ángeles.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Esperemos no haya otro inconveniente.

-Dios te oiga.

Se hizo de noche y los dos viajeros continuaban su itinerario. Con las luces del auto a todo dar, la oscuridad se hacía ligera. De repente, los faros delinearon una figura en medio a un lado de la carretera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué o quién será esa figura? ¿Logrará ese nuevo auto durar más de un día? ¿Serán de contrabando los autos que vendía el cubano? ¿Por qué las lunas del carro sólo suben y bajan? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….o tal vez no…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús, Iván, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Hong Kong y Cuba….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	11. El tercer viajero

Hola a todos!..Aquí el onceavo capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Joder, Alfred! ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué es eso?-rompió Arthur el silencio al percatarse de la presencia de una figura en medio de la oscuridad.

-Creo que es una persona, voy a bajar la velocidad.-dijo inocentemente el americano.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Acelera! Puede ser un asesino o quién sabe qué que nos va a seguir malogrando el viaje.

-¿Y si necesita ayuda? ¿Quién en su sano juicio está parado en una carretera en la noche?-comenzó Alfred a preguntarse.-Capaz ha sufrido un accidente. Tendremos en la conciencia haber dejado a una persona sin ayuda.

-Tú te harás cargo si es un loco o algo parecido.-exclamó el inglés con los brazos cruzados.

Alfred desacelero el coche y prendió a su máxima potencia sus luces delanteras. El reflejo cayó sobre la figura y pudieron darse cuenta que era un hombre algo pequeño. Cuando estuvieron algo más cerca notaron que era un joven asiático y estaba rodeado de maletas. El americano se estacionó a su lado. El chico parecía temeroso, temblaba y miraba a todos lados como buscando dónde esconderse.

-¡Eh, amigo! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?-gritó Alfred, lo que asustó más al muchacho.

-Alfred, le estás dando miedo.-le reprochó Arthur.-Buenas noches, te hemos visto aquí solo y nos preguntamos si te había pasado algo. ¿Necesitas algún tipo de ayuda?

-Bue-bue-bue-nas noches…¿Saben si por aquí pasan buses?-preguntó tímidamente el asiático.

-¿Buses? ¿Por aquí? ¿En la carretera?-se confundió el americano.

-Los del tour me dijeron que esperara aquí. Pero llevo horas sin moverme y sólo veo camiones.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Es muy peligroso estar aquí, en la oscuridad.-Arthur se apiadó del muchacho, al parecer extranjero al igual que él, perdido en un país desconocido y sin saber qué hacer.

-A San Francisco. Tengo familia ahí, pero no puedo comunicarme con ellos. Mi visita era una sorpresa, pero todo ha salido mal.

-Nosotros también vamos a California. Podemos llevarte hasta allá.-le ofreció Alfred.-Al parecer Dios quiere que sea el ángel guardián de los desprotegidos.

-A callar, idiota.-gruñó Arthur entre dientes.-Pero tú puedes subir, te pueden hacer cosas muy malas si estás solo en medio de la carretera. Alfred, abre la maletera.

-Gracias, muchas gracias.-el chico hizo una reverencia y cargó sus maletines dentro de la cajuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mi nombre es Honda, Kiku. Es un placer conocerlos.

-¿Te llamas Honda? ¿Cómo las motos?-preguntó Alfred.

-Mi nombre es Kiku. Perdonen, en mi país nos presentamos diciendo primero el apellido. Honda es mi apellido.

-¿Y tienes algo que ver con la marca de motos?

-No.

-Serás idiota.-exclamó Arthur.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Kiku algo asombrado.

-No tú, le digo a este idiota de acá. Él es Alfred y yo soy Arthur.

-Gracias por todo.-Kiku hizo nuevamente una reverencia.

-¿Cómo fue que te que quedaste varado ahí?-preguntó Arthur tratando de romper la formalidad que se había creado.

-Había venido en un tour contratado desde Japón. Mi familia vive en el barrio chino en San Francisco. Los iba a sorprender con mi llegada pero parece que los del servicio turístico me estafaron. El carro me dejo ahí donde me encontraron ustedes y me dijeron que esperara por un bus que nunca llegó.

-¿Has comido algo?-preguntó Alfred.-Debes estar hambriento. ¿Deseas comer McDonalds?

-¿McDonalds?

-Arthur, en la guantera quedó una hamburguesa. Debe estar fría pero nunca fea.

-No le vas a dar de comer esa cochinada.-bufó el inglés.-Yo compré unos scones. Algo distingo entre tanta comida basura que había en ese grifo.

-¡¿Quieres matarlo? Eso sabe a cartón quemado. Casi muero cuando le di una mordida. ¿No estarán mis dientes en esa bolsa?

-Tu sentido del gusto es malísimo.

-Herencia inglesa que le dicen.-rió Alfred con ganas de provocarle enojo a su británico acompañante.

-Lo siento, pero nosotros los dejamos encaminados. No sé lo que les pasó luego.

-Puedo probar de los dos.-trató de interrumpir Kiku.

-¡No dejaré que comas esa hamburguesa de carne de rata!-gritó el inglés.

-¡No vas a poder ni ver esas cochinadas con pinta de piedra!-respondió el americano con el mismo tono.

-No hay problema. Yo como ambos.

-¡Te lo advertimos!-exclamaron Alfred y Arthur al unísono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Te pasó el dolor de estómago?

-La verdad, no.-dijo el japonés entre quejidos.

-¡Fue culpa tuya!-los otros dos viajantes se señalaron.

-No creo que haya una botica cerca.-exclamó Arthur con preocupación.

-Debemos estar cerca de la frontera con California. Capaz si seguimos lleguemos al peaje. Ahí siempre hay una ambulancia.-agregó Alfred.

-No se preocupen, creo que puedo…arghburpjeerhggghhh- Kiku alcanzó a abrir la ventana del auto y devolver la vida por ahí.

-¡Maldición, Arthur! ¡Se nos va a morir acá adentro!

-¡¿Y de quién es la culpa!

-De tus scones, obviamente.

-Estoy bien….bieeeeeeeeeeeeen….-El asiático se quedó callado.

-¡Alfred! ¿Y si lo envenenamos?-chilló Arthur asustado.-Tendríamos que deshacernos del cadáver.

-Lo enterraremos a un lado de la carretera, tengo experiencia en eso.

-….-El inglés se quedó perplejo.

-Experiencia en enterrar cosas.

-Yo sigo vivo.-dijo Kiku muy bajito.

-Joder, si la policía nos descubre pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en la cárcel.

-Tú te vas deportado, yo me fugo del país y me voy a vender tacos al otro lado de la frontera.

-Estoy bien, ya me pasó.-El japonés aumentó el volumen de su voz.

-Alfred, piensa rápido. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Estoy pensando…¡Eh mira, una botica!.-Un edificio blanco se erigía a un lado de la autopista. Tenía una señal de neón en forma de cruz y un cartel luminoso de emergencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo rayos es una veterinaria?-refunfuñó el inglés con enojo.

-Porque atendemos animales y no gente.-respondió el dependiente, un chico alto, de cabello marrón, ojos verdosos y con cara de sueño.

-Y una veterinaria de gatos.-agregó Alfred con asombro.-¿Qué hace una veterinaria abierta hasta estas horas? ¿Quién puede traer a su gato a la media noche?

-Es que me quedé dormido, debí cerrarla hace unas tres horas.

-Perdón, pero sabe si hay una farmacia cerca. Necesito unos medicamentos.-dijo Arthur más calmado.- Tenemos a alguien enfermo en el auto.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? Capaz tenga algún remedio que les sirva en el botiquín de mi casa.

- Gracias por preocuparse pero ya me ha pasado el dolor. No tengo nada.-Kiku se había levantado y estaba parado en la puerta del establecimiento. El chico del mostrador se le acercó y se le quedó viendo a unos escasos centímetros de la cara. El japonés dio un respingo.-¡¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Hay algo malo en mi cara?

-Vas a desmayarte.-espetó el muchacho.-Acto seguido, Kiku se calló hacia adelante, encima de los brazos del dependiente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamaron Alfred y Arthur al mismo tiempo.

-Estaba por desmayarse, lo noté en sus ojos. Eso mismo les pasa a mis gatos.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí. Digo, no es que desconfiemos de ti, pero está perdido y le prometimos dejarlo en California.-interrumpió Alfred.

-¿Por qué no se quedan? Hay un hospedaje para mochileros aquí a la vuelta. Puedo dejarlos. Lo más seguro es que mañana ya esté despierto. Está cansado y al parecer se debe haber intoxicado con algún alimento de dudosa condición. Comer por aquí no es algo seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Kiku salvará de morir? ¿El tipo de la veterinaria será de alguna ayuda? ¿Las hamburguesas del McDonalds están hechas de carne de rata? ¿Los scones son considerados como armas de destrucción masiva? ¿Arthur logrará llegar a tiempo a California?...Tdoas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús, Rusia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Hong Kong, Cuba, Japón y Grecia….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	12. Te quiero cerca

Hola a todos!..Aquí el doceavo capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur no sabía qué había hecho para merecer todo lo que le estaba pasando. Estaba en miedo de la carretera con un gringo idiota, un japonés a punto de morir y un tío que apestaba a gato. Ya no esperaba nada bueno de la vida. Estaba harto de todo. Ingresaría a la universidad y se olvidaría de todo lo acontecido en esos días. Suspiró profundamente. Esperaba no encontrarse con otra habitación enciende pasiones como la del último hotel.

Eso era mucho pedir, porque no habían habitaciones. Los cuartos eran una especie de salones amplios con camarotes apilados contra las paredes. Mucha gente durmiendo entre ronquidos y otros ruidos raros. Maletas por todo el piso.

-Asqueroso.-dijo Arthur entre dientes.

-Por cinco dólares la noche está bien.-agregó Alfred.-Y te dan desayuno.

-Estará bien para ti. Por cierto, ¿Y Kiku?-preguntó el inglés. Estaba tan concentrado en ver todos los defectos del lugar que se olvidó por completo de su acompañante.

-Allí.-El americano señaló una litera. El japonés dormía plácidamente.

-¿Qué le dio ese sujeto para que se mejorara?

-Comida de gatos, seguramente.

-Es hora de dormir, mañana nos iremos temprano.-Arthur se echó sobre una de las camas. No se sentía cansado, o capaz era la sensación tan negativa que tenía que no lo dejaba dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos y entre los murmullos de la noche, escuchó la voz de Alfred hablando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Qué emoción que hayas logrado llamarme! Este teléfono no recibe una llamada desde hace meses.

-Lo siento tanto hermano. Me gustaría tanto estar en contacto contigo más seguido, pero es muy difícil. No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir tu número. Tus tío, bueno, nuestros tíos, tienen unas conductas extrañas. No me lo querían dar.

-No les hagas caso, ellos son así.-Alfred cambió su tono de alegría por uno de tristeza.-Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué motivo la sorpresa?

-Es una gran noticia. Te vas a poner muy contento.

-¿Me vas a llevar a Canadá?-Un hilillo de esperanza salió de la voz del americano.

-No, de todas formas nos vamos a ver. Pero no será en Canadá.-El hermano de Alfred se contuvo un momento.

-No sigas con ese misterio. ¡Dímelo!-chilló Alfred emocionado.

-Shhhhh Shhhh.-se oyó en la habitación.

-Cuéntame de que se trata.-dijo él muy quedito.

-He entrado en la universidad. Voy a estudiar en Stanford.

-¡¿En California?

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Cierra el pico, imbécil!-volvió a resonar por todo el lugar.

-Sí, he entrado por un examen a distancia. Estudiaré Zoología.

-Siempre supe que ibas a seguir algo así. Irás a estudiar osos polares y pingüinos en el ártico.

-Nos podremos encontrar más seguido. Aunque vivas en Nueva York, será mucho más fácil vernos porque estaremos en el mismo país. Estoy llegando en una semana.

-No voy a vivir en Nueva York nunca más. Me estoy yendo a Los Ángeles.

-No me digas. ¿Los tíos se están mudando?

-¿Los tíos? No, yo solo. Me he ido de la casa de los tíos.

-¡¿Te has fugado? ¿En qué estás metido, Alfred? ¿Estás estudiando? ¿Trabajando?

-Capaz, puede ser. Lo único que tengo claro es que mi vida se dará lejos de ese par. Estos últimos días me he sentido muy feliz. Me he sentido más acompañado en todos los años desde que murieron papá y mamá.

-¡Eres un pillo! ¡Lo adiviné! ¡Te has escapado con una chica! Eso es. ¿No serás padre, verdad?

-No. He conocido una persona muy especial. Me gustaría que lo conozcas. Es muy buena persona, algo malhumorado, pero amable y muy inteligente. Muy diferente a los vagos con los que solía parar en el colegio. Tiene un plan en la vida que ya quisiera tener.

-Perdón, sonabas muy ilusionado.

-Lo triste es que me voy a tener que separar de él en menos de dos días. Capaz mi destino sea estar solo para siempre, los pocos lazos amigables que he logrado forjar en mi vida han sido muy cortos; mis padres, tú.

-Nada está escrito hermano. Yo estaré cerca, viviré en la universidad pero podremos vernos los fines de semana. Hasta tengo un trabajo que he conseguido desde aquí. En una cadena de restaurantes que tiene un local muy cerca del campus.

-Ya quisiera poder hacer algo con mi vida. No tengo las cualidades que tú posees hermano. No he hecho más que malgastar mi tiempo todos estos años.

-¡Aeiydlyuyñouttoiut!-Una chica muy borracha entró en el lugar cantando. Zigzagueaba entre las literas con una botella en la mano. De pronto, se acercó a la cama de Alfred, desde la cual se podía ver la luz del teléfono, y se tiró encima. Cogió el celular y se lo arrancó al americano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Él es mío!

-¿Alfred? ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Alfred?

-¡Suelta mi teléfono!-Alfred forcejeó con la mujer.-No podía utilizar mucha fuerza porque si no le haría daño.

-¡¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar? ¡¿Te crees la mejor porque sí? ¡Yo estoy aquí y tú allá!

-¡Laura! ¡Laura! ¡Maldita borracha!-Un hombre que se notaba muy molesto entró al lugar.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Laura?

Alfred logró zafarse de la chica, le quitó el celular y se fue a meter donde estaba Arthur. La tal Laura se quedó dormida en su cama.

-¡Los estoy vigilando! ¡Nadie la toca!

-¡Ya vete, imbécil!-sonó por lo bajo.-El tipo se subió a una litera cercana y también se quedó dormido.

-¡Joder, gringo idiota! ¡Me aplastas!-gruñó Arthur.

-Me quedé sin cama, Arthie. Estaba hablando con mi hermano Mattheew y esa tipa me cortó.

-¿Y por eso tienes que meterte aquí? Duerme en el suelo.

-¡Qué cruel eres! Está bien.-El americano se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a pararse.

-Te estoy bromeando.-El inglés lo jaló de la camiseta.-Quién sabe que fauna vive en el suelo de este antro.

-Seguro hay especies insospechadas.-rió Alfred.

-¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?

-Va a venir a los Estados Unidos a estudiar Zoología. Ha entrado a Stanford.

-Entonces la idiotez no es de familia.-Arthur echó una carcajada.

-A diferencia de mí, Mattheew es alguien con un rumbo en la vida. Siempre ha tenido las cosas claras y una meta en la vida. Es algo así como tú.-Alfred sonaba melancólico. El británico lo notó.

-No quise decir eso. Eres joven. Solamente tienes que poner algo de tu parte y organizarte. Posees talento. Sé que lo lograrás.

-Debería tener a alguien como tú al lado siempre. Creo que soy de esas personas que necesita que otros los motiven. Si me quedo solo, seguramente regresaré a mi vida sin norte.

-No deberías depender de otros. Si no te manejas solo nunca lograrás nada.

-Es que siempre he estado solo. Será por eso, quizás.-Alfred se volteó a ver a Arthur de frente. Este se quedó muy nervioso, era incómoda la cercanía.-Falta poco para que nuestro viaje llegue a su fin y creo que no quiero que eso suceda.

-Ha sido una buena experiencia…a pesar de los problemas. Nunca había vivido una aventura. Me gustaría tener algo de esa parte tuya tan liviana, que vive el momento, que se lanza a lo desconocido.

-¿Quieres que esto termine?

-No, creo que no.-Alfred cogió a Arthur por detrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús, Rusia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Hong Kong, Cuba, Japón y Grecia….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	13. Contactos de otro tipo

Hola a todos!..Aquí el treceavo capítulo…..

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur…..

Ahora ya se han encontrado con varios de los demás personajes de Hetalia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración jadeante del otro. Pero Alfred se quedó inmóvil. La oscuridad y el silencio eran absolutos. El americano se separó de su acompañante y se sentó al borde de la cama. El inglés lo siguió y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿No nos vamos a separar, verdad Arthur?-Algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Alfred.-No quiero volverme a perder. Eres lo único que me ha hecho tener una meta, el querer hacer algo…me has hecho pensar que sí puedo, que no importa lo que me ha pasado, tengo mucho por delante.

-¿De veras he hecho todo eso?-El menor movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Arthur lo tomó del mentón y giró su cabeza hacia él. A pesar de que la habitación estaba atiborrada de gente, en ese momento eran sólo ellos dos. Tratando de contener el ruido lo más que pudieron, se besaron por un largo rato. Se buscaban en la oscuridad, tocándose a tientas.

Ambos podían sentir la respiración jadeante del otro. Pero Alfred se quedó inmóvil. La oscuridad y el silencio eran absolutos. El americano se separó de su acompañante y se sentó al borde de la cama. El inglés lo abrazó por la espalda.

-¿No nos vamos a separar, verdad Arthur?-Inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió del lugar, entre los bultos tirados en el suelo y uno que otro cuerpo durmiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El inglés no pudo levantarse de la cama. No sabía si sería correcto seguirlo, en sí porque tenía miedo a lo que posiblemente pasaría. Alfred no regresó en el resto de la noche. Se quedó a dormir en el auto. No sabía si podría aguantar sus deseos teniendo a Arthur tan cerca. Porque algo que todavía no comprendía del todo había nacido dentro de él. Más bien, un cúmulo de sensaciones se habían agolpado y todas juntas se hacían imposibles de reprimir.

La luz del sol despertó a todos muy temprano. La habitación se fue quedando vacía. Al final sólo quedaron Arthur, Kiku y la borracha del día anterior.

-Arthur-san…ya es mediodía…¿Está bien?-El japonés trataba de despertar al europeo. A este parecía que le había dado algún tipo de sedante.

-¡¿Ya es mediodía?-chilló éste mientras miraba su reloj para confirmarlo. Asustado, se paró inmediatamente de la cama y se dirigió a afuera. Pensaba que Alfred los había dejado abandonados.

-¡Arthur-san! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?-El pobre Kiku trataba de seguirle el paso. El inglés se detuvo de golpe en la puerta cuando divisó el auto de Alfred estacionado.

-Todavía está allí.-suspiró aliviado.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Alfred-san? Realmente he estado muy mal ayer y no me he dado cuenta de nada.

-No, todo está bien.-respondió Arthur tratando de parecer creíble.

-¿Acaso soy una molestia? No quiero causar problemas.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, Kiku.

-Entonces sí hay un problema, pero no es por mi culpa.

-No hay ningún problema.

-¿Está seguro? Porque puedo ser de ayuda en algo…

-No lo hay.

-No tiene por qué ocultármelo. Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, me gustaría ayudarlos en lo que pueda.

-¡NO LO HAY!-gritó Arthur exasperado. El japonés lo quedó viendo sorprendido.

-Está bien, sólo quería servir para algo.-Kiku se dio la vuelta y se volvió a meter a la habitación.

-Oye, no fue mi intención.-trató de disculparse el europeo pero el otro ya no podía escucharlo. Él también se dirigió a la habitación para arreglar su maleta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya es hora de irnos. Abre la maletera.-Arthur tiró la maleta encima de la capota del auto.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Alfred tratando de desperezarse.

-Van a ser la una de la tarde. Hoy ya son cuatro días de viaje. Tenemos que llegar a California sí o sí.

-¿La una de la tarde? ¿Tanto he dormido?

-Sí, no hagas más preguntas y ponte en órbita que debes manejar.

-Tengo que hace mi maleta. He dejado cosas adentro.

-Ya tengo todo listo. ¿Crees que te esperaría?-Arthur colocó un pequeño maletín al costado de su equipaje.

En pocos minutos los viajeros se pusieron en marcha. Se sentía el ambiente tenso. Alfred y Arthur no se dirigían palabra alguna. Kiku no sabía si hablar o seguir callado. Los miraba a cada uno por intervalos tratando de adivinar lo que había pasado. De pronto, en la carretera percibió una figura conocida. El chico de la veterinaria estaba parado con una jaula al lado. Parecía estar esperando un auto.

-Me hubiera gustado agradecerle por lo de las medicinas.-El asiático rompió el silencio.

-¿A quién?-preguntaron los otros dos al unísono. Luego se dieron cuenta de lo obvio.

-Está ahí afuera. Es mucha molestia si paran un segundo. Realmente desearía darle las gracias.

-Bueno, también deberíamos agradecerle por darnos la dirección del hotel.-agregó Alfred. Arthur lo miró algo molesto.

El americano paró el auto al lado del muchacho. En la jaula que tenía al lado había una gata preñada.

-Son ustedes…¿Ya se van de aquí?-preguntó este a través de la ventana.

-Te vimos y quisimos agradecerte por lo de ayer.-comenzó a decir Arthur el inglés.

-Hubiéramos tenido que dormir en el auto si no fuera que nos diste la dirección de ese hotel.

-Más bien debería pedirles disculpas por eso. Ese lugar es un asco, pero es lo único que hay por aquí. ¿Y tú ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó mientras se fijaba en el asiático.

-Sí. Gracias por la medicina.

-Era para gatos.-Los ocupantes del auto miraron al chico algo asustados.-Mentira, lo saqué del botiquín de mi casa.

-¿Y esa gata? ¿La vas a llevar a algún lado?-preguntó Alfred con curiosidad.

-Más o menos. Lo que pasa es que necesita unas medicinas especiales que yo no tengo en la tienda. Tengo que ir a comprarlas en la ciudad.

-¿A California?

-Es la más cercana.

-¿Más o menos cuánto falta para llegar?-Arthur se mostró curioso. No soportaba estar en esas condiciones con el americano.

-No deben ser más de un par de horas.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos? Vamos para allá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver el cartel que daba la bienvenida a California fue lo más satisfactorio que había sentido Arthur desde que consiguió su beca para la maestría. Un poco más y se baja del auto a besarlo. Desde que se encontraron con el chico de la veterinaria, cuyo nombre era Heracles, habían pasado casi tres horas. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y la panza les sonaba. No habían parado por miedo, miedo a que Arthur se transformara en un monstruo…porque todo el rato estuvo contando los minutos y segundos que faltaban para llegar. Una hora más de recorrido y llegaron a San Francisco.

-¿Dónde era que vivía tu familia, Kiku?-preguntó Alfred mientras daba vueltas entre las calles del centro.

-En el barrio chino. Pero pueden dejarme aquí…yo me guiaré…

-Estarías loco…no sabes lo peligroso que es el lugar de noche. La mafia china sale a recolectar cuerpos para quitarles los órganos y venderlos en el mercado negro.-exclamó Heracles con una mirada seria. Los otros tres lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.-Mentira.

-Ya que te hemos traído hasta aquí vamos a dejarte en tu casa.-agregó Arthur. Media hora más d dar vueltas y llegaron al frente de un salón de comida oriental en el corazón del barrio chino.

Heracles ayudó al japonés a bajar sus maletas. Ambos esperaron a que la puerta del lugar se abriera. De pronto, algo sorprendente pasó, un wok salió volando de una de las ventanas del edificio y le dio de lleno en la cabeza del veterinario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasará entre Alfred y Arthur? ¿Se separarán al terminar el viaje? ¿Kiku logrará ver a su familia? ¿Heracles se regresará a su casa o seguirá al japonés? ¿Por qué le gustan tanto los gatos? ¿Llegará Arthur a tiempo a California? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado… ….voy a seguir metiendo más personajes de la serie….ya estuvieron Suecia, Finlandia, Sealand, mención a Turquía, Holanda y a Prussia, Italia, Romano, Alemania, Bélgica, España, Hungría, Ucrania, Belarús, Rusia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Islandia, Hong Kong, Cuba, Japón y Grecia….en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otros más….y también en el próximo se termina el fic…espero que lo hayan disfrutado…pero esta historia se acerca a su final…

Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	14. Despedidas y reencuentros

Hola a todos!...Aquí el último

Es una especie de road movie…aunque no es película obviamente…es la historia de un viaje por Estados Unidos de Alfred y Arthur.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Ninguna salvo algunas malas palabras….y eso….ah sí….usaré los nombres humanos de cada país….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Aiyah! Yong Soo, mira le que me has hecho hacer.-Un chico de cabello largo se asomó al balcón.- ¡Kiku-san! ¡Oigan todos, Kiku ha llegado-aru!-Inmediatamente apareció en la puerta y se dio cuenta de lo que había ocasionado con su wok. Heracles estaba desmayado con el japonés echándole aire al costado.- ¡¿Lo maté-aru?! ¡Rápido, hay que meterlo a la casa!

-No decía yo, quieren mi cuerpo para sacarle los órganos.-El veterinario abrió los ojos y musitó unas cuantas palabras. Luego se volvió a dormir.

-Yao-san, deberían tener más cuidado, pudieron haberlo matado.

-Kiku-san, todo fue culpa de Yong Soo. Ya lo conoces-aru.-Yao volteó a ver a los otros acompañantes.- ¿Todos ellos son tus amigos? ¿No desean pasar a comer algo?

-Ellos son Arthur-san y Alfred-san, me han ayudado a legar aquí. Me estafaron los de la agencia de viaje y ellos amablemente me trajeron hasta aquí. Y él es Heracles-san, también me ayudó pues me puse muy enfermo ayer. Es veterinario y ha venido a comprar unas medicinas.

-¡Pues que mejor manera de agradecerles a todos que invitándoles a comer-aru!

-Muchas gracias, pero lamentablemente estamos apurados.-dijo Arthur amablemente, tratando de contenerse y no mandar al chino al demonio, nadie demoraría su llegada a la universidad.

-Pero una hora más, una hora menos no hace la diferencia. Yo tengo hambre.-replicó Alfred pero inmediatamente se calló ante la mirada asesina del inglés.-Bueno, quizás sí estamos un poco apurados.

-Yo sí quiero comer.-agregó Heracles de nuevo saliendo de su sueño.

-Pues entonces será momento de despedirnos.-exclamó Kiku.-Muchas gracias por todo, espero lleguen pronto a su destino. Al parecer, yo me quedaré con Heracles-san y los gatos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred y Arthur se subieron al auto y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano mientras se alejaban del lugar. Nuevamente el silencio imperó entre ambos, un vacío incómodo que hacía que el tiempo se hiciera eterno. El americano manejaba despacio a propósito, ante la expresión iracunda del inglés. Parecía que estaba haciendo el trayecto largo, daba innumerables vueltas entre las calles en vez de tomar la avenida principal.

Finalmente, llegaron a la famosísima universidad. Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche. Alfred lo ayudó con su equipaje mientras Arthur hacía los trámites respectivos. Estaba sentado con las maletas en una especie de sala, leyendo unos panfletos sobre la universidad, las carreras que ofrecía, la descripción del campus y otras cosas que tampoco le importaban. Sólo pensaba en una cosa. Ese día tendría que despedirse de Arthur, la idea lo perturbaba, se sentía como un agente corriendo contra el tiempo para desactivar una bomba. No sabía que podría decirle, qué hacer. Mientras divagaba en ello se quedó dormido y no fue hasta un par de horas después en que Arthur lo despertó. Estaba enojadísimo, toda su cara roja y el sudor le corría por las sienes.

-¡Una semana!-gruñó tirando los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre una mesa cercana. Alfred lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Dos semana?

-¡Las clases todavía empiezan dentro de dos semana! Atrasaron las inscripciones una semana por un problema en la base de datos electrónica. Me habían mandado un mensaje que nunca vi porque a mi celular se le acabó la batería durante el viaje. Espera, ¡Mi celular ni siquiera tiene internet!

-Vaya, al menos no te has perdido nada.-trató el americano de tranquilizarlo.

-Me hubiera ahorrado todo el cochino viaje por carretera. Hubiera podido arreglar mi situación con la embajada, tenía el tiempo suficiente de renovar mi pasaporte.-Arthur se sentó en el sillón junto a Alfred, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. El menor estiró su brazo para darle una palmada en la espalda pero estaba demasiado tembloroso. Parecía un brazo de gelatina.

-Ahora tienes más tiempo de ordenar tus cosas, hacer los trámites, todo lo pesado que hay que hacer antes de que empieces a estudiar.

-Lo que sea, trae la maleta, por favor.-El inglés se paró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaron que quedaban los dormitorios. Alfred suspiró profundamente y lo siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le asignaron una habitación personal. Ambos se dirigieron a ésta para comenzar a desempacar. Alfred había estado muy callado, casi en un estado de mutismo total, parecía triste, estaba cabizbajo. Entraron a una recámara al final de un pasillo, era un cuarto pequeño con una cama, un escritorio, con un teléfono encima, y una silla, una mesita de noche, un armario y un ventanal que daba al jardín. También había un baño con una ducha. Arthur no pudo ni darse vuelta cuando sintió que cerraron la puerta y le echaron llave.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –El inglés se quedó sorprendido. Alfred no le contestó nada.- ¡¿Te pregunté que qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No me voy a quedar encerrado aquí contigo!.-El americano se le acercó lentamente mientras él seguía despotricando. Alfred lo calló besándolo. El inglés se quedó petrificado, lo cual fue aprovechado por el más alto para echarlo sobre la cama.

-No quiero separarme de ti.-dijo Alfred muy decidido y mirándolo a los ojos directamente.-No me gusta esta distancia entre nosotros, siento haberte dejado solo ayer, pero muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente…no quería que el beso que me diste fuera de despedida. Tenía miedo de que algo pasara y luego tendría que dejarte ir-Se sacó la polera y la tiró sobre el escritorio, cogió a Arthur del cuello de su camisa y acercó su cara a la de él, a escasos centímetros.-Ahora no me importa lo que pase, quiero estar contigo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Crees que yo voy a hacer lo que tú quieras? ¡Suéltame!

-No lo voy a hacer.-Alfred lo tomó por las muñecas-Tu cuerpo quiere otra cosa.-dijo mirándole el bulto entre las piernas y rozándole con la rodilla.-De todas formas no vas a poder escapar, he puesto el seguro de bebés y la llave la he escondido. Mejor es que lo hagas a las buenas.-rió él mientras trataba de poner un gesto amenazador.

-¡Acabamos de conocernos hace menos de una semana!. Es demasiado apresurado.-exclamó Arthur tratando de evitar la mirada del otro, pero Alfred soltó una de sus manos y le cogió fuertemente el mentón.

-No me importa en lo absoluto, me ha sido suficiente como para aprender a quererte y ahora no voy a soportar alejarme de ti.

-¿Quererme? -Inmediatamente, Alfred lo abrazó y Arthur sintió húmedo en su cuello, unas lágrimas caían.

-Sé que no te conozco hace mucho tiempo, pero éstos últimos cuatro días me he dado cuenta que nuestro lazo es mucho más fuerte del que jamás he mantenido con ninguna otra persona. Sabes más cosas de mí que mi propio hermano.-Alfred hablaba con la voz entrecortada.-Eres el único que no vio en mí a un vago sin futuro, ahora creo en mi talento y creo que soy capaz de hacer algo por mi vida.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? Porque…yo no.

-¿Con un hombre? Ah, yo tampoco.-Alfred se levantó y se secó las lágrimas, y los mocos de paso, con el dorso de su mano.

-Digo, con nadie.-musitó el británico avergonzado.

-¿De verdad?-Alfred abrió muchísimo los ojos.-Pues te conté que una amable señorita tuvo el gesto de quitarme la virginidad sin que yo me diera cuenta, estaba demasiado borracho. Así que esa no cuenta. Estamos en las mismas.

-¿No te vas a dar pon vencido?

-No, me siento como Indiana Jones a punto de entrar a terrenos inexplorados. Además, hay que usarla. ¿No has escuchado que lo que no se usa se atrofia?-Arthur se golpeó la cara.

-Realmente se nota que no lo has hecho nunca.-Alfred se paró y se sentó encima del inglés y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡Quítate que pesas, imbécil!

-Y tú cállate que no me dejas concentrarme.

-Aquí no podemos, todos van a escuchar. ¿Y si vienen los de la administración?

-¿Quieres un hotel? Está bien, será en un hotel.-Alfred se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de monedas. Comenzó a contarlas e hizo un gesto de frustración.-Maldición. ¡Te juro que trabajaré duro para entrar en la universidad! Saldré y tendré un puesto muy importante y no viviré así nunca más.

-Oye, no te pongas así.-Arthur trató de sentarse lentamente, liberándose del peso de Alfred.-Es sólo que aquí, no es el lugar apropiado.-se pasó la mano por la frente y comenzó a dibujar círculos con sus dedo sobre la sien.-Oh por Dios, estos días han sido demasiado para mí. He hecho cosas que nunca en mi vida pensé hacer, o por lo menos en unos años. Es muy extraño, tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-Lo siento, he sido muy agresivo.-dijo el americano sentándose en el borde de la cama.-Creo que tienes razón, no debo dejarme llevar. Debo comenzar a organizar las cosas. Pensar en las consecuencias. Dejar de molestar- Mientras hablaba, Arthur parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Pero…ahora-el inglés cogió la mano de Alfred y la colocó entre las suyas.-Creo que mis planes ahora incluyen a otra persona. Y quiero que todo vaya bien, no quiero hacer nada mal, nada que te espante, nada que me deje solo otra vez.-miró directamente a los ojos del otro.

Luego se paró y fue hacia la puerta, asegurándose que estuviera bien cerrada y colocando la silla del escritorio trabada en la manija y desconectó el teléfono. Con una sonrisa algo nerviosa se fue acercando hasta Alfred y se paró enfrente de él.

-Quiero hacerlo.-exclamó mientras terminaba de sacarse la camisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tono del celular de Alfred retumbó por toda la habitación como si hubieran metido a una orquesta entera adentro. El americano se sobresaltó y trató de buscarlo rápidamente. Arthur ni lo había sentido, al parecer, estaba extenuado. El americano lo encontró en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el cual estaba tirado a los pies de la cama.

-¿Quién puede llamar a esta hora? Es demasiado temprano.-dijo mientras miraba el reloj.-¡Dos de la tarde! ¡Mierda!-Inmediatamente contestó sin ver ni siquiera quién era.

-Alfred, es Matthew.

-¿Matthew? Hey, amigo.-Alfred trató de desemperezarse y sonar decente. ¿Qué tal? ¿No acabábamos de hablar ayer?

-Antes de ayer. Sólo quería saber si habías llegado a California.

-Sí, ayer. Estoy en Los Ángeles.

-Y…-Matthew sonó algo dudoso de preguntar lo siguiente.-La persona de la que me contaste…¿Ya tuviste que despedirte?

-Oh, sobre eso, tengo mucho que contarte. Creo que no tendremos que separarnos.-exclamó Alfred con una voz que irradiaba alegría.-¡Espero que lo conozcas!

-Entonces sí es un chico. Pensé que en la anterior llamada te habías equivocado. O algo así.

-Hum…sí…bueno…yo sólo quiero…

-Está bien, no debes explicarme nada. Si te hace feliz yo me alegro por ello. Espero conocerlo muy pronto, y que se convierta en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Eres el mejor, hermano.

-Eso ya lo sé.-rió divertido.-Ahora debo decirte algo, estoy viajando hoy en la noche. Mañana llegaré a San Francisco y viajaré a Los Ángeles a visitarte. Adelanté mi vuelo para poderte ver antes de empezar mis clases.

-Eso es genial, me gustaría poderte esperar en el aeropuerto.

-Bueno…-musitó algo nervioso.-Ya tengo alguien quien me espere. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que trabajaría en un restaurante? Lo que pasa es que conozco al dueño, estuvo aquí en Canadá y cabe la coincidencia que trabajaba en San Francisco y me dijo que podía ir a trabajar allá.

-Cuidado con ese sujeto, mira que como tu hermano mayor no te puedo proteger de nada estando tan lejos.

-Somos gemelos, Alfred.

-Yo nací primero.

-Eso nunca lo supimos.

-Estoy seguro.

-Lo que sea, es un buen tipo. Es francés así que podré mejorar el idioma con él.

-¿Para qué te va a servir el francés? ¿Acaso le vas a hablar a los osos en diferentes idiomas? Los vas a confundir.

-Alfred, no tienes remedio. Quizás lo conozcas y te regale algún cupón de descuento para que puedas comer todo lo que quieres y engordar.

-¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Francis Bonnefoy.

-¿Es francés y se llama Francis? Eso sí es gracioso.-Alfred trató de contener la risa sin lograrlo.

-Vete al demonio. Ya te estaré viendo. Cuídate.-Matthew colgó el teléfono, sus últimas palabras sonaban irritadas.

-Pero qué fue lo que pasó.

-Eres un idiota. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta.-Una voz ronca salía de entre las sábanas. Una cabellera rubia se asomó por ellas y una mano se estiró hacia el americano.

-¿Estuviste escuchando la conversación?

-Sí, me despertó el maldito sonido de tu celular. No puedes dejar tu estupidez de lado ni un momento.

-Sabes, vino un encargado del edificio y le abrí la puerta. Quería un papel que te había dado ayer.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste?! Maldición, se supone que no deberías estar aquí.-comenzó a gritar el inglés mientras golpeaba al otro con la almohada.-Espera, ¡Eres un mentiroso! Si alguien te hubiera visto ya no estarías acá.

-¡Y tú tampoco por meter desconocidos a tu cuarto!

-¡Te voy a matar!-Arthur se sentó encima de Alfred, tratando de ahogarlo con la misma almohada.

-¿Te olvidas que estás desnudo?

-¿Qué? ¡No me mires!-chilló el inglés jalando la sábana y cubriéndose con ella.-¡Te odio!-dijo tratando de cubrirse la cara, roja como un tomate.

-El idiota eres tú que ya te vi así ayer.

-Ayer estaba oscuro. Con las luces apagadas este cuarto parece una cueva.

-Un mes.-exclamó Alfred mientras abrazaba al enrollado de inglés que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver un mes con que te odie?

-En un mes entraré a la universidad, conseguiré trabajo y encontraré un lugar donde vivir.

-No me hagas reír. No dudo de tus capacidades pero un mes.-Alfred se paró de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, trató de ignorar al inglés, quien le estaba dando un sermón sobre tomarse las cosas en serio y organizarse, y madurar y otras cosas que no escuchó.

-No voy a volverte a ver hasta que lo consiga. Regresaré con buenas noticias.-El americano se acercó y besó a Arthur y colocó su celular en la mano.-Mi mayor objetivo será regresar a ti, y si no te veo el esfuerzo será el doble.

-¡¿Qué estupideces hablas?! ¡¿Para qué me das esto?! ¿Acaso me vas a dejar tirado?

-Te lo juro, cree en mí. No voy a dejarte ir, pero antes debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer.-Alfred se alejó lentamente y se dio media vuelta. Dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

-Si en un mes no regresas, no iré a buscarte. Más vale que te pierdas.-Alfred sintió como el inglés lo abrazaba por la espalda y hundía su cara entre su ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sobre el calendario colgado detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Arthur había veintinueve equis marcadas con un plumón rojo. Unas eran firmes y gruesas, otras bastante delgadas y temblorosas. El plumón estaba a punto de marcar la número treinta, pero quien lo cogía se resistía a hacerlo. Llevaba media hora parado frente al almanaque, mirando cada pocos segundos el reloj que llevaba en la pulsera. Faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el día. El tic tac del aparato, casi imperceptible al oído común, resonaba en los oídos del inglés.

Trescientos segundos después, el calendario terminó despedazado dentro del tacho de basura. Arthur se tomó una pastilla para dormir, no quería sentir la tortura de su mente en esos momentos. Durmió tendidamente hasta el día siguiente. No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama pero debía hacerlo. Tenía una actividad que cumplir en el club de debate al que iba dentro de la universidad. De mala gana asistió, aunque no escuchó nada de lo que dijeron allí. Ni bien terminó se regresó a su cuarto, pensando en no hacer absolutamente nada en toda la tarde. Al llegar a este se dio una gran sorpresa. No había nada; es decir, ninguna de sus pertenencias estaba. Se fue corriendo hacia la recepción del edificio, donde la encargada le mostró una solicitud de traslado firmada por el mismo.

-¡Esto no es posible! ¡Yo no he firmado esto! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con mis cosas?! Tenía pertenencias de valor y mis trabajos y mi ropa y ¡Necesito una explicación!

-¡Cálmese señor que yo no tengo la culpa! ¿Acaso esta no es su firma? Es la misma con la que usted se registró en la facultad.

-¡Es mi firma pero yo no la hice! Maldición…

Arthur sintió algo vibrar en su pecho. Lo recordó en ese instante. Era el celular que Alfred le había dejado y el cual siempre llevaba metido en el bolsillo de la camisa. Lo sacó y vio que un número desconocido le había enviado un mensaje. En él sólo había una dirección de una página electrónica.

-Señor, mire lo que usted puede hacer es…-la encargada trató de ayudar a Arthur luego de que se calmara pero este salió corriendo.-¡Espere, oiga, no se vaya!

Muy tarde, el susodicho había volado hacia la sala de internet de la biblioteca. La curiosidad lo mataba. Buscó el enlace y en la pantalla apareció una larga lista. El celular volvió a vibrar, un nuevo mensaje había sido enviado. Le decía que insertara un código de números en la barra de búsqueda de la página. Arthur lo hizo y apareció otra lista más pequeña. "Ingresantes-Carrera: Diseño Gráfico" decía en el título. Más abajo aparecía un nombre. Puesto 15: Alfred F. Jones.

El corazón del inglés dio un vuelco. Dio un click sobre el nombre y una ventana se abrió, era el perfil del postulante. Todos los datos de Alfred estaban allí, pero algo le sorprendió. Al llegar a la casilla de ocupación decía: "Mensajero" y al costado el nombre de lo que parecía una agencia de publicidad. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se la formó en los labios. Una vez más el celular vibró. Un nuevo mensaje le daba cuenta de otro link, el cual introdujo inmediatamente en la computadora. Esta vez apareció un mapa en el cual estaba marcado un circulo azul y dentro de él decía: "Nuestra nueva casa."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur sentía que el taxi iba más lento que una tortuga y no paraba de decirle al conductor que acelerara. Este le refutaba que estaba en el límite de velocidad permitida. Veinte minutos duró la espera dentro del vehículo hasta que este se detuvo frente a un angosto pasaje al costado de una tienda de ropa usada. Le pagó al sujeto y bajó de la cabina. El celular vibró una última vez. Era una llamada. El británico tragó saliva y presionó el botón para contestar.

-Tus cejas han crecido aún más.

-Imbécil. ¡Eres un reverendísimo IMBÉCIL! ¿No pudiste hacer algo menos dramático?

-No te molestes. Ni siquiera me has felicitado. Entré a la universidad.

-Lo sé. Serás un imbécil titulado. Un idiota con todos los honores. Encima te atreviste a falsificar mi firma. Pensé que me había metido en un nuevo problema.

-Todo lo que el amor puede hacer. Tú me vuelves imbécil.

-Lo tuyo es de nacimiento.

-Dímelo aquí en mi cara.

Arthur volteó y se encontró con unos ojos celestes que lo miraban fijamente. Era Alfred, un mes después pero parecía que en él hubiera pasado más tiempo. Parecía más maduro, mayor, aunque se veía exactamente igual.

-Tus llaves.-exclamó el americano con una sonrisa mientras le extendía un llavero al inglés.-De nuestra nueva casa.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Arthur mirando a dentro del pasaje, donde se observaban varías puertas.

-Estacionada a tu derecha.-El inglés volteó inmediatamente y vio una casa rodante en la cual no se había fijado.-Anda.

Este se acercó y abrió la puerta. Había una especie de sillones empotrados contra las "paredes", repisas en el techo, una cocina, una puerta con la señal de baño y una cortina al fondo. Era un lugar muy pequeño, con las justas si entrarían ellos dos. Ya Alfred se había encargado de ordenar las pertenecias

-¿Aceptas?-preguntó el menor quien entro después al auto.

-Si me llevas todos los días a la universidad.-rio Arthur.

-Lo que quieras.-dijo Alfred, quien cogió a Arthur del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, depositando sus labios encima de los de él y arrastrándolo hacia detrás de las cortinas; en otras palabras, su futuro dormitorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Incontables son las veces que he tratado, de acabarte y lo he logrado, aunque mucho cansancio me ha costado porque yo para escribir escenas soy una idiota, que ha sufrido mil  
>derrotas y que no tengo fuerzas para hacerlas y es así….asiiiiiiiiiiiií (Pequeña estrofa dedicada este capítulo que me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas terminarlo).<p>

Realmente me ha costado terminarlo, muchas madrugadas. Espero que les haya gustado. A pesar del esfuerzo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Disculpen por la brevedad de los capítulos, recién ahora me doy cuenta (¡MUY TARDE!) de que me pasaba de breve. Por eso les dejé este capítulo el doble de largo.

Espero que les haya gustado…(nuevamente) ….Me gustaría saber qué tal les pareció…así que espero sus reviews….además de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
